Blue
by Demonpie17
Summary: Neptune has been slaking and the shares in the sharicite have been declining rapidly. Histoire and the other oracles have decided that Neptune will need to marry another Goddess, but the other goddesses have their own lands to look after, so what happens when Histoire and the other oracles create another goddess..? Read to find out! *No credit to me for picture, picture is Avy*
1. Chapter 1

**Blue**

**Hello everyone, I've only written Avatar: the last Airbender stories but today, I decided to start a Hyperdimension Neptunia fanfic so I'm going by the animation Chougijen Game Neptune: The animation. This is going to be a yuri story, my fist one to write actually, I have no problem with same gender pairings and if you don't like, then don't read, simple as that! This is NeptunexOC and yes, the OC is a girl, again, don't like, don't read. **

**Summary: Neptune has been slaking and the shares in the sharicite have been declining rapidly. Histoire and the other oracles have decided that Neptune will need to marry another Goddess, but the other goddesses have their own lands to look after, so what happens when Histoire and the other oracles create another goddess..? Read to find out!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**New Goddess**

"Neptune, you haven't been doing your CPU job at all!" Histoire screeched down at the CPU who was too interested in her video game.

"Sonic Jump!" Shout shouted from her sprawled position on the bean bag.

"Wahh!" She shouted, her legs kicking in the air as she must've missed the jump.

"Are you listening to me?" The small fairy girl on the book shouted. Neptune turned with a curious look on her face.

"I guess I've been too stuck in the peace?"

"Neptune, CPUs have a lot of work to—" Histoire was interrupted when Neptune's younger sister Nepgear stepped into the room.

"Oneechan, the tea is ready!" Histoire stared shocked.

"Thanks Nepgear, want to go PvP?" Neptune asked as her sister quickly agreed.

"Et toi, Nepgear, enough is enooooooough!" Histoire pulled the plug from the socket but the weight sent her spiralling in circles.

"Wahhhhhhhhh!"

"Zoinks, it says in the manual not to do that!" Neptune shouted.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nepgear and Neptune sat in the sharicite crystal room as Histoire lectured them.

"Please look at this, the sharicite crystal!"

"Is there something the matter with the Sharicite…?" Nepgear asked hesitantly.

Histoire held up a book with a diagram showing the decline of the share energy collecting in the crystal.

"The share energy collected in the crystal has been declining recently." She pulled on a small pair of glasses and continued.

"Aw, we've still got lot's left, nothing to worry about right...?" Neptune asked.

"Wrong, you know where shares come from, right!?"

"The beliefs of a country's citizens in their goddess, right?" Nepgear asked the small oracle.

"Yes, which means the hearts of the people are gradually drifting away from Neptune, but the others landmasses oracles and I, have a solution!" The sisters stared questionably.

"We have created a fifth goddess!" They did an anime style backtrack and looked to Histoire in surprise.

"What!?"

"She will be Planeptune's second goddess, Blue Heart, and your wife Neptune." Again, they did anime style back tracks, this time accompanied with falls.

"What, I'm getting married!?" Neptune asked.

"Oneechan's getting married!?" Nepgear asked.

"Yes, follow me; she should be about finished by now." The small fairy floated on her book with the other two trailing behind as they made their way through the elevator as Histoire pressed a few floor level and the elevator started going down and then underground opening up to a room that had a bed with a girl in it. Histoire placed her hands on the girl who was completely covered in a white sheet as her body below it glowed and the girl let out a small groan. She sat up, rubbing her head as the three looked at her appearance.

She had pale skin and small pouty lips, snow white hair that went just below her shoulders in waves accompanied by bangs and sapphire blue eyes. She had a blue flower pin in her hair and was wearing a button up shirt and a dark blue tie, a black mini skirt, with light blue socks to the bottom of the thigh and black flats, an almost anime school girl look. She looked at them with curious eyes and slipped out of the sheet and stood on the floor. Neptune jumped forward and held out a hand.

"Hiya there, my name's Neptune, Planeptune's CPU, what's ya name?" She coked her head curiously to the side as the white haired girl replied.

"Hello Neptune, my name is Avyanna, nice to meet you…" Neptune put a finger to her chin.

"I think I'll call you…Avy!" Avy smiled and nodded as Histoire smiled, knowing they would be perfect together.

"We will give a certain date for the wedding some time, now come on, time to introduce her to the other CPU's."

Histoire handed Avy a CPU memory with a smile.

"I had been saving this for you so you can transform." Avy nodded and the item reacted, surrounding everyone with a white light.

"Zoinks!" Neptune yelped.

_Avy turned in a circle, her hair floating up around her. "Activate!" She shouted as her hair glowed and reached below her bottom, tying into two high anime style twin tails with bangs and became a dark blue. Her eyes glowed and the power symbol appeared in her sapphire blue eyes as her breasts grew larger and she became taller. Her suit appeared in pixels of black and blue, her suit appearing on; it was a black plug suit with light blue intricate designs and d-pads. Black boots to just above the knee appeared with blue d-pads on them and a blue katana with black designs on it appeared as well as two glowing blue wings in the shape of two isosceles triangles appeared and floated a few centimetres behind her back._

"Say hello to, Blue heart!" Histoire said with a smile as Blue Heart struck a pose.

"Whoa!" Neptune said with a grin, she transformed too.

"You'll have to stay here Nepgear, for the time being…" Histoire said as Nepgear 'awwwed…'

The two CPUs flew into the elevator and once they were out, floated out of the door and flew, heading straight for their neighbouring country, Lastaition.

**OoOoOoOoO**

They saw Noire standing on Lastation's Basilicom balcony, spotting Noire, Purple Heart shouted down to her.

"Noire, we're here!" Noire looked up, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of a fifth goddess.

"Neptune, who's this…?" The pair reverted back to their human forms as Avyanna shook Noire's hand.

"Avyanna, but call me Avy." Noire was hesitant but gave a nod

"Noire, Goddess of Lastation, so, where did she come from…?"

"Oh, Histoire and the other oracles made her." Oracle Kei walked out and to her surprise saw Avyanna.

"Avyanna, I didn't know you were finished." Kei said in surprise, a file of papers in her arms.

"Lady Histoire said I was finished…" She stated as Kei nodded.

"Well I'm sure the other Oracles would like to meet you, Noire, why don't you go along with them. Noire took a moment but then nodded in agreement as the three transformed and flew towards Leanbox, the land of green pastures.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Once arriving in the basilicom, they made their way towards Vert's room, rapping on the door twice as Vert's 'come in' was heard and they made their way inside.

"Hello, Neptune, Noire and uh…."

"Avyanna, but please, just Avy." Vert nodded.

"She's Planeptune's second goddess." They had explained to Noire about her being the second goddess, just not the marriage part…

Then Chika came into the room and upon spotting Avy she gave a polite smile.

"Hello there Avyanna, it's great to see you're up and working; how's your HDD form?" I gave a polite smile and happy nod.

"It's great, thank you!" She gave a nod, going back to resume work.

"Let's go visit Blanc" Everyone transformed once again and took off towards Lowee.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Hey Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanc!" Neptune shouted as Blanc groaned into her book.

"What is it Neptune…?" She asked her soft voice like silk as she then spotted me.

"Who's this…?"

"We wanted to introduce her." I shyly walked up.

"My name is Avyanna, call me Avy and I'm the second goddess of Planeptune." Blanc looked quite shocked.

"Second goddess…?" I nodded, transforming for proof a she nodded, believing me and then reverted back.

"So, the big thing to tell know that we're all together is that…we're getting married, to strengthen the bond between us and increase Planeptune's shares." They stared and then giggled.

"Y-You're not kidding…?" Noire asked as we shook our heads.

"Wow…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Demonpie17: This isn't really a chapter; this is pretty much just a prologue to introduce the character Avyanna. Reviews boost me to continue! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue**

**So, I decided to write another chapter because of reviews! :) Thank you very much for reviewing, it boosts me on! :D Avyanna's console is just going to be the PS Vita, because…just… 'That's the way, uhuh uhuh, I like it, uhuh uhuh…' Ok then, feedback!**

**G.N Over-Kite: Thanks, your review helps and I hope PS vita isn't chosen, Uni isn't the PS Vita right…I'm scared if she is and I've put this down xD**

**TMCraze: True, I'm not a big fan of yuri fan fictions but I felt in the mood to write one…huh….mood swings, that's what I get for being a girl xD**

**Demonpie17: I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia, simple as that (-.-)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**A weekend at Leanbox**

We headed down the hall, searching for Vert as Noire crossed her arms, nose turned up as she complained.

"It's all well and good that she invited us to the concert, but what's with Vert not showing up herself?"

Neptune rattled the door handles along the hallway as we searched for Vert. Blanc's soft voice responded to Noire.

"I'm sure she has her reasons…"

"Well, which one is Vert's room?" Rom and Ram, the two Lowee twins had joined in on searching through doors as Uni turned to them, asking. Neptune ran for another door, and pulled it open with ease.

"Hey, it's unlocked!" Avy ran through the door, searching curious as can be as Neptune took a small step in as her purple eyes lay upon the anime fan posters and magazines and comics.

"Whoa!" She shouted dramatically.

Everyone else stood beside Neptune, 'wowing' in surprise. Nepgear, Rom, Ram and Neptune stepped inside as the others leaned in as Compa stuttered.

"What…happened here…?" Blanc spoke as well with mild surprise.

"It almost looks as if this room was broken in to."

"I think it's more likely that it hasn't been cleaned up." Noire said with no surprise in her voice with her hands on her hips.

Neptune gazed down at a game in a box, Avy beside her.

"Whoa, this is a game only allowed to be bought by people over eighteen years of age!" She pointed at it, about to grab it and look at it until IF pushed Planeptune's CPU's back.

"Hey, stop that, we've got little girls here!" She said, worry edging in her voice.

Nepgear gazed up at a framed poster, a small blush dusted over her cheeks.

"Wow…huh…?" She turned upon hearing a voice, very similar to Vert's maybe even Vert's as she walked towards the voice, peering through a door.

"I'll back them up." Vert stated.

Nepgear stared in surprise at Vert who sipped from her mug, a pair of large gaming headphones on complete with a mic in front of her mouth as she fiddled the controller.

"You all carry on without me!" Vert said into the mic as Nepgear's gasp attracted the other's attention.

"Oh, here she is!" Neptune shouted as Avy raced over with the others.

"What are you doing Vert?" Noire complained once again as Vert held a hand to her mouth.

"Hey, not there!" She held her arms close to her chest as she shook her head, her large breasts bouncing as Neptune and Avy peered at her.

"She's clearly playing an online game..." Blanc said as Uni lifted a video game disc case.

"Four Goddesses Online…?" She asked herself, reading out the title to the game.

Avy waved a hand in front of Vert's face as Neptune spoke.

"Hey there, sorry to see you couldn't make it."

"Oh my, welcome ladies, sorry that I'm a little tied up right now." Vert held a hand over the mic to block out her chatting.

"Hold it! Why'd you ditch us to play games!?" Noire placed her hands on her hips as she glared daggers.

"I thought I'd just play for an hour before leaving, but my faction ended up laying siege to the enemy…" She smiled sheepishly while Noire kept her glare fixed on the goddess of Leanbox.

"I thought you were going to throw a party for us after the concert…" Blanc said confused.

Vert looked pretty surprised as she fixed her gaze on her computer screen.

"We are just about to topple their tower so if, you could just wait a bit longer…"

"I never knew she was like this…" Blanc said in surprise, hands folded in front of her.

"Hobbies vary from person to person." Noire said with a smile.

"Wow, what a goddess-for-nothing, she might even be worse than me!"

"Not a chance." Noire and Blanc said simultaneously, and in a creepy almost possessed way.

Neppy and Avy clung on to each other, beyond freaked out.

"Zoinks, they're in perfect sync!"

"Like creepy little dolls…"

IF looks straight at Noire.

"What now, we'll be waiting a bit longer."

"Hm…let's see…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Noire tied the large white bow on the back of the maid's cosplay outfit she borrowed from Vert's stash and turned around with a hard expression on her face, like she could accomplish anything and held a broom tight in her grip.

"Alright, let's get everything ready!" She shouted.

"_What, _why do we have to!?" Neppy complained as Avy slapped a hand over the CPU's mouth.

"What she means is that….eh, I got nothing, she means what she said." She pulled her hand away quickly with a disgruntled look and wiped her hand on her skirt, trying to get rid of the girl's saliva, the CPU had the nerve to lick her hand.

"First off: IF, Nepgear and Compa, go shopping for ingredients!" They all gave a stuttered 'O-Okay!' and went off to do their commanded job.

"Everyone else can help clean up the room, now on with it!"

"There she goes again, she just turns into a total bossy pants sometimes."

"It's like some weird switch in her brain…"

"Total tsundere…"

"Quiet, get to work!" She stamped the broom on the ground with a loud 'THUMP!'

Everyone awkwardly stood in place until she thumped the broom again and everyone ran off to find a job to do.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Uni set books and figurines back into places, knocking one on the floor that immediately fell apart. She fumbled with it, trying to fit the limbs back on again and grinned when she had finished, leaving a leg where an arm should be.

IF walked into the supermarket and tried some samples of different things, she gulped down a bottle of a sample as her eyebrows furrowed and her face became bright red from the spice of the sample.

Rom and Ram happily coloured in things on thick reading books as Blanc flicked through a magazine of pictures of her and the others.

Vert of course, was playing Four Goddesses Online, shouting in her mic as she pushed down the controller's buttons and fiddled the joystick.

Nepgear lifted lemons, sniffing at their sour and sweet scent as Compa ate small samples of carrots cut into little adorable monsters.

Neptune lifted a disc, trying to put it into the game console and about to play until Avy rugby tackled her from the side so Noire wouldn't find her trying to slack off, but instead, were found in a very inappropriate position to which the tsundere screeched at them as they leapt up and ran from the screaming CPU.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Ladies, sorry to have kept you waiting, welcome to my party!" Vert held her hands interlocked in front of her chest as she beamed at them.

"Actually Vert, you didn't do shit." Blanc complained.

"Let's not do this, you're wasting your breath." Noire said as Neppy turned towards Nepgear.

"I heard you had a dizzy spell earlier."

"Yeah, but I'm alright now!" Nepgear smiled softly.

"Come now ladies, let us eat, drink and make merry! I've prepared an extraordinary game for us to play!" Neptune's attention was caught.

"What is it, tell me, tell me!" Avy slapped a hand over the girl's mouth once again as she groaned.

"How am I going to keep you in check, Histoire expects too much."

"Neptune and Noire, could you step back a bit please?" They complied and stepped back.

"Rodger!"

"Wait, what's going on…?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Vert held an Xbox controller her hand as Noire and Neptune stood out from the rest.

"Give us a splendid fight you two!"

She pressed a button on the controller and a small object sent glowing lasers around that turned their surrounding into a very life like forest.

"Wow!" Ram said, her eyes following a small blue butterfly as Compa gasped.

"Oh no, Nep-Nep!"

"Zoinks, I've turned into a dogoo!" She had the small pale body of a dogoo with her hair and d-pad hair pins as well as Noire who had her twin tails.

"I-Is this supposed to be me!?" Noire gasped.

"This special controller captures your movements and projects them in 3D" She pointed to an Xbox Kinect receptor that hovered in the air.

"So you want me to fight Noire like this? Hey you stinkin' Noigoo, I'll sent you flying all the way to Planeptune!"

"W-What the heck's a Noigoo?" Neptune slammed into her as Noire let out a shout and went tumbling, a small blue '50pts' was appearing above her head.

"Yay! I scored some points!" Noire gaped as Neppy cheered.

"Now I'm mad, you better prepare yourself, Nepgoon!" She went to barge into her but doggo Neppy leapt over her as Noire tumbled.

"Look at you, you sucky Noigoo!" She mixed Noire with dogoo, gaining the name Noigoo.

"By the way, there's also a more realistic combat simulation mode, which you can use for combat training." Vert explained.

"I like the sound of that…" Avy said, eyes trained on the battling dogoos.

Everyone joined in as Avy became baby dragon, Nepgear a large toadstool, Blanc some sort of plant monster, Rom was that carrot monster, Rom was a yellow tulip, Iffy a turtle, Compa a small pale pacman like ghost and Uni a rabbit like thing with small wings.

Neppy leapt on Noire as she laughed and Uni came over, tugging Neppy's ears and making her cry out as Avy came and bit Uni's leg which made her release Neppy. Vert answered a knock on the door as Noire pressed the controller button and everyone reverted back to a real form as Uni let out a shout.

"Ah, there's actually a bite mark!" Avy and Neppy fell back laughing at the shocked Uni.

"What's wrong Vert?"

"An island called the Zune District, apparently, a load of monsters showed up there." Vert headed to her laptop, searching the island online.

"They say it adjoins land during the ebb tide, and only then."

"This shouldn't be happening, but it appears it is, I'm going right now!" Vert stood as we all protested to come along and help even though Vert was hesitant.

"Ladies, very well." She said.

"So on that note, its morphing time!" Neppy pumped a fist in the air as she transformed to Hard Drive Divinity.

The other five of us transformed, a colourful glow surrounding us each as we were now floating in the sky immediately in HDD form.

"Ladies, let's go then." A glowing disc formed behind each of our feet as we sky rocketed towards the Zune District.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Land ahoy." Green Heart said as we flew above The Zune District.

"Ugh, look at them, swarming over it like flies!" White Heart growled; her attitude very different from her human forms.

"There are a lot of them, they look easy enough to handle." Black heart said with a smirk.

"I was programmed for things way harder than this, bring it assholes." I glared down at the monsters as we descended.

"Though, it would be big trouble if they made it to the city, so let's *gasp*" Glowing cracks formed in the ground interrupting Purple Heart as blue metal monsters spawned in time with our gasps.

We stopped and dodged large blue laser beams shot at our flying forms. Green Heart spun her staff, deflecting the deadly laser beams. White Heart dodged an incoming beam and sliced her large axe through another beam. Noire sliced her sword through a beam as Purple Heart didged her way through. Blue Heart formed a glowing disc beneath her feet and kicked, sending it spiralling at one of the metal machines, smashing it to smithereens.

"Five of those assholes eh?" White heart sneered

"What, can't complain about our enemies can we?" Green heart smirked.

"Let's take down one each!" Black heart formed a disc behind her, zipping towards the island

"Not like I'd let you one up past me!" White Heart zoomed ahead with her.

"You sissies don't stand a chance." Blue Heart smirked; flying towards a targeted one at the speed of light.

"Wait you four!" Purple Heart shouted as Green Heart raced up with us.

"Battle strategies say we should take on one at a time each!"

"Yeah, cowards' battle strategies!" Black Heart smirked.

"They get so headstrong when they activate HDD."

"Well, I'm no exception!" She formed a glowing disc behind her, gaining up to them.

Black Heart kicked the metal monster from under and then used her ultimate skill.

"Lace Ribbon Dance!"

The monster faded in pixels and glowing hexagons as she smirked.

"I win…"

Blue Heart spun around one and thrust her sword through it, making blue glowing hexagons fly everywhere as she prepared her ultimate skill.

"Torrent Death!"

She zipped downwards towards it, just zipping past it many times all you could see was a black and blue blur and then thrust her hand inside it, pulling out wires and oily substances as the monster faded in pixels.

"2nd place bitches…"

White heart spun her axe around her at amazing speeds and threw it above her head and then hit downwards with a shout, showing her signature red eye.

"Tanzerin Trombe!" She kept her body low as the monster blasted in hexagons as she leaned back up, standing, or in this case, floating straight.

"Damn, I'm third…?" Blue Heart and Black Heart floated beside her, their eyes studying Green Heart and Purple Heart.

"Looks like those two aren't done yet."

Green Heart spun her staff clockwise and then zoomed towards the monster shouting her ultimate skill.

"Rainy Ratnapura!" Just as Purple Heart threw her sword above her head, shooting towards the monster shouting.

"Cross Combination!"

We looked at them, deciding who was before.

"So I guess they tied."

"Which also means they both finished dead last."

Purple Heart straightened just as Green Heart spoke.

"I was just a little bit faster." Purple Heart sighed, knowing when she had lost.

"If you say so, I was last-" Wires with USBs shot out of the ground, heading straight for Black Heart, White Heart and Blue Heart.

"Noire, Blanc, Avy!" Blue Heart shot up, one catching her ankle as she snapped it in two and swarmed around the struggling CPUs.

More caught Green Heart and Purple Heart as they all struggled.

"W-What is this!?" Blue Heart raise her sword and snapped some holding Purple Heart, but the just escaped CPU Was caught again as Blue Heart was forced to fly away from the incoming wires.

A woman in very revealing clothes for her age and a witches' hat stood on a ledge, holding a glowing red cross that Blue Heart gasped at.

"CPUs, fall into my sanctuary." She placed it in a box and threw it at the struggling CPUs.

"No!" Blue Heart shouted as the box floated and made a massive glowing pyramid around the others apart from her.

Purple Heart let out a scream as the light took their strengrth, making them hang limp in the wires.

"I'm losing strength, but how…?"

"The box, we need to destroy it!" Purple Heart summoned her sword and kicked it at the box, that just dispersed it in pixels as Purple Heart lost strength and fell limp.

"Another CPU huh, what a surprise." The lady said.

"Who the hell do you think you are, hag!?"

"Hag, I am no hag, I am Arfoire." Blue Heart screamed and shot towards the light, smashing her sword against it, not even leaing a scratch.

"You…You bitch, what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Destroying the CPUs of course, although I missed one…" Blue Heart flew to the top of the pyramid, but the box was inside, so she was screwed.

"What is this…?" Green Heart asked.

"An Anti-Crystal, it severs the link between a goddess and share energy…" Blue Heart tried unleashing a skill.

"Crescent Blade!" She thrust her swords at the pyramid walls and carved a crescent with speed, strength and precise skill but the crescent faded after as she gaped.

"Mhmhmhm." Arfoire laughed as Blue Heart floated back and took off into the sky, back to Leanbox to get the others.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Where are Neptune and the rest!?" I heard IF shout.

"IF, Nepgear!" I floated down as they skidded to a stop.

"Avy, where are the rest!?"

"Where's Neptune." Blue Heart shook, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"A lady named Arfoire is keeping them locked in an Anti-Crystal barrier; it robs them of their powers until they…d-die…" Nepgear gasped and IF slammed her foot on the gas and they accelerated towards the direction of the others.

"IF, look…" They skidded to a stop as they watched the struggling goddesses.

"Oneechan…"

Nepgear got off the bike and started sprinting until IF grabbed her by the arm as she collapsed onto her knees, whimpering and gasping like she couldn't breathe, and all she wanted, was her sister…

**Demonpie17: Another update, hope this was ok…so the uh...**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue**

**Hello then everyone, another update again so I will now give the feedback! :)**

**TMCraze: She'll try not to be caught…hopefully…lol! Like you said… Nepgear and the others to the rescue! **

**G.N. Over-Kite: Would that make them sisters…awkward…(O.o) Glad Uni isn't the PS Vita, thanks for your review! :)**

**So then, I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia and receive no credit in the making of this, read my little pretties…**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Shatter**

We stood on the edge of the Zune district, Compa, Rom, Ram and Uni now accompanied with us. The candidates and Avy stood together in a line at the front, glaring daggers at the district.

"Ready, girls?" Nepgear asked as we agreed, giving confident nods as we charged forward, Avy immediately transforming into Blue Heart as she shot into the sky and then came rocketing back down, slamming her foot right through some of the monsters, blasting them into hexagons. Nepgear ran through some monsters, slicing her sword through them.

"You'd best prepare yourselves!"

Ram slammed at monsters with her staff while Rom made a shield around her twin, protecting her from incoming beams.

"I'll keep you safe Ram!"

"Ok and I'll take care of the rest!"

Uni crouched on a ledge, aiming her gun at monsters and with a hit, took a large one out.

"Hit!" The green beam shot through it, giving her a whopping victory.

Compa injected some with her syringe.

"Pain, pain, fly away!" IF sliced through them, blasting them to hexagons and pixels.

"Outta my way!"

Nepgear was being attacked fiercely, and was reduced to crouching low and shielding herself. Rom and Ram were being shot down as Blue Heart raced in to help.

"Torrent Death!" She shot past them many times, slicing through at least five and then thrusting her hand through and pulling out a handful of oil and wires as they pixelated away.

"Uni!?" Uni came sliding down a hill, hitting the monsters swarming around the Lowee twins.

"Rom, Ram, regroup!" A large monster flew up behind Uni as the twins warned her.

"Uni, behind you!" She turned, ready to strike until she had realised she was out of ammo.

"Get away, get away!" She hit it with her gun, doing no damage.

"Crescent Blade! *shing shing!*" Uni froze as the monster blasted away, a floating Blue Heart behind it.

"Thanks, Avy." Blue Heart gave her a smiled, rocketing towards the ones swarming around her friends.

Nepgear just stayed crouched on the ground, a shield in front of her protecting her form the blasts of a monster as she was looked up, finally back in reality, the power symbol flashed in her eyes and a purple glow surrounded her, making her seem intimidating as she glared at the monster in front of her.

"I'll become stronger than anyone else in the world!" A purple glow surrounded her and she was replaced with a CPU version of herself.

"Kick their asses Nepgear!" Blue Heart shouted, as she kicked away a few swarming towards her.

She blasted some away using pink beams from her gun, as they pixelated away.

"Mirage Dance!" She shouted, slicing some in half as Blue Heart unleashed another skill.

"Torment Bolt!" She hit the air in front of her in an arc, a blue glowing arc flew towards them and shaped into a lightning bolt, striking them as electricity sparked throughout the large group of thirty monsters and then became a spiralling ring around them that tightening quickly and crushed them to pieces.

They stood or in Blue Heart's or Purple Sister's case, floated on a ledge, the large monsters keeping their gaze on us as Purple Sister and Blue Heart raised their swords above their heads with a shout, taking out as many as they could. They made their way towards the captive CPUs and eventually spotting them and stopping in front of the anti-crystal pyramid.

"Oneechan!" Purple Sister screamed.

"Neptune…" Blue Heart murmured, concern clearly showing in her crystal blue eyes.

"Nepgear, Avy!" She shouted with her arms tied high above her head.

"Oneechan!" Rom, Ram and Uni shouted for their sisters.

"Uni…"

"Rom…Ram…"

Neptune noticed Nepgear's state.

"I see you've managed to transform, Nepgear" Nepgear nodded just as a laugh was heard and Arfoire stepped on the hill.

"Hag…" Blue Heart hissed under her breath, controlling her anger.

She introduced herself, about to make an excellent entrance until Pirachu interrupted her.

"Compa, how I've missed you!" He shook his bottom, his eyes twinkling like stars as Compa backtracked.

"Huh…oh, hi…" Compa stuttered as IF looked a little disgusted, stepping back a little.

Arfoire continued explaining about why she was doing this until Uni accused her of being jealous, until she transformed right in front of their eyes!

"I myself possess the power of a goddess!" She floated up in the air as they gasped.

"But you're not a CPU!" She smirked and prepared to do a skill oddly like Neptune's

"Cross Combination!" She flew down towards Blue Heart as the CPU gasped.

"Avy!" Neptune shouted as Blue Heart let out a shout and was sent flying and collapsed on the ground.

"How can you use that move!?" Nepgear shouted as Blue Heart struggled to get to her feet.

"I have too ability to copy others, and now I've made the goddesses techniques' my own!" Her weapon phased into an axe as she attacked Blue Heart again.

"Tanzerin Trombe!"

Blue Heart let a scream tear its way out of her throat as she was in the air for a moment, back arched in pain as she smacked to the ground.

She smirked walking forwards to Blue Heart's struggling form as she shook, trying to stand.

"Stop, don't be mean to Avy!" Ram shouted as her twin and her clung to each other.

"Eh, go suck on a pacifier or something pipsqueak!" Arfoire smirked, and continued battering at Blue Heart who let out screams of pain.

"I…hate her…" Rom murmured.

"Yeah, me too..." Ram muttered.

"You and me…"

"Let's beat her up!" A white glow surrounded them, catching everyone's attention.

"Rom…Ram…" Blanc murmured.

Once the glow had dispersed, two girls were floating in the air clad in white and pink plug suits, white and pink metal wings hovering behind their backs and long staffs, one with blue hair and pink eyes, the other reversed, pink hair and blue eyes.

"You won't get away with this!" Rom shouted.

"Better prepare yourself!" Ram sneered.

"Huh, well, what can two transforming toddlers do!?" They glared, staffs pointed at Arfoire as they shouted a skill.

"Haaaaaa, Ice Coffin!"

Arfoire screamed as the coffin of ice smashed into her, dirt flying everywhere and concealing Arfoire.

"Yeah!" The twins shouted until they noticed Arfoire smirking through the dust.

"Lace Ribbon Dance!" Arfoire sliced her sword against the twins sending them soaring as they screamed.

"Rom, Ram!" Blue Heart screeched and summoned her sword, she kicked Arfoire up the chin sending her flying and sent an arc of blue energy at her, once the smoke dispersed, and she was perfectly fine as Blue Heart gaped.

"My turn…" The pointed futuristic parts of her wings blasted energy at Nepgear and Blue Heart, as they struggled to dodge.

Uni stood on the sides, aiming her gun at Arfoire, lost in thought. She shouted something inaudible and the power symbol flashed in her eyes as she shot through many of the laser shooting metal parts. Her hair twisted as she skidded to a stop, now in HDD form with white hair in high twin tail ringlets and bright green eyes with a black and white plug suit.

"Ex Multi Blaster!" She shot right at Arfoire, sending her screaming.

"No doubt, only resolve!" She struck a pose, not even realising she had transformed.

"Uni, that's so cool!" Nepgear smiled.

"Huh, I transformed…?"

"Nice going, Uni!" Blue Heart grinned.

"You did it, Uni!" Ram shouted.

"Way to go!" Rom smiled.

"B-But of course, a hero always arrives fashionably late!" She smirked while Blue Heart let out a tinkling laugh.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Arfoire had recovered, and was sucking in the anti-energy as we descended, tears twinkling in our eyes as we knew we didn't stand a chance at this moment.

"No!" A shout interrupted Blue Hearts thoughts as she watched as Vert closed her eyes, and sank into the concentrated anti-energy.

"V-Vert…?" She rocketed towards the pyramid, smashing her sword against it. She clenched a fist and beat it hard aginst the pyramid, leaving a large crack that filled back up in seconds.

"Noire!" Blanc reached for Noire's hand, but sank deep into the concentrated anti-energy as tears welled up in Blue Heart's eyes.

The pyramid flashed a dark blue as IF shot the pyramid and Compa beat her syringe against it, only to end up breaking it as she whimpered.

Blue Heart unleashed skills upon it, but it didn't deal any damage.

Blue Heart descended to the ground and collapsed, watching them all die in time, she pushed herself up a bit and watched the pyramid.

"N-Nep…tune…" She had never really felt feeling for Neptune, but she had to marry the CPU to help her, now, she was scared she was falling in love with her, and Neptune was dying before her very eyes.

The pyramid glowed a dark blue and stayed that way as Blue Heart froze, whimpering. She shot a hand out and screeched out in pain, loss and anguish.

"Noooooo!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tears rolled down Blue Heart's face, crying CPU candidates behind her as she kept her head low, whimpering as tears streaked down her face. Arfoire smirked.

"Everything you did came too late, time to join your sisters and friends…in the depths of despair that is!" She prepared to give the final blow but as Blue Heart looked up, four lights glowed in the pyramid, a shocked look flashed on her face as she summoned her sword, blocking Arfoire attack, energy and lightning sparking around their bodies as the swords clashed. Blue Heart pushed Arfoire back with mighty strength.

"They're all…!" Her words died in her throat as the candidates looked up, a new confidence shined in them as they gathered behind Blue Heart.

"They're all still fighting…" Blue Heart kept her head low, her bangs covering her eyes as her swrod was held limp in her hands as Nepgear spoke out, a sparkling blue energy surrounding them, share energy.

"And we…" Uni was covered in the energy and as was Rom and Ram.

"Refuse…"

"To lose…"

Blue Heart looked up, confidence shining in her eyes.

"We're going to take you down…putting our bodies and souls on the line!" Their bodies glowed and the energy made a ring around them, pulsing outwards and destroying the fog of anti-energy as well as part of Arfoire's form.

Arfoire's wings were almost blasted away as she tried zooming off, but the CPUs and Candidates followed closely.

Uni and Nepgear kept beside each other, each blasting off a wing as Rom and Ram summoned an Ice Coffin that sent her onto the anti-energy pyramid. Arfoire let out strangled gasps and shouts as Blue Heart stopped in front of her.

"Torrent Death!" She sliced an arc of blue energy at Arfoire as the pyramid behind her started crumbling, turning multi-coloured. The energy became a ring around Arfoire and tightened, blasting the whole pyramid and Arfoire away from sight.

The area was clear, a crater below them from the blast as Uni held Compa and Rom and Ram held IF. Blue Heart stood at the front, now on the ground again with Nepgear not too far behind her.

"Nep…tune…" They all looked towards her shocked as the sun started rising, she kept her head low, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Where are you…Neptune…?" She looked up slightly ahead of her, tears starting to pour from her crystal blue eyes.

"Right here, Avyanna..." She thought she was hearing voices as she looked into the sky, the tears poured faster as she trembled, and saw all four CPUs floating in the air.

"Oneechan!" Rom and Ram flew into Blanc's arms, crying their eyes out as the CPU of Lowee hugged them tightly, murmuring comforting words in their ears.

Uni floated slowly towards her sister as she stuttered.

"S-Sorry I took so long, Oneechan…" Black Heart smiled.

"What're you apologising for, look at how you've grown." Black Heart wouldn't say thank you or praise Uni unless she had done better than her.

"Thanks…" Uni looked up, her green eyes filling with tears as she threw herself into Black Heart's arms. Nepgear hugged her sister tightly as she silently cried and she floated back a little, giving Green Heart a hug, for she didn't have a sister for comfort.

"That must've been hard, Vert…" Vert floated shocked for a moment and then smiled, hugging the candidate back.

Blue Heart floated towards Purple Heart slowly.

"N-Neptune…I-I…" Her eyes filled with tears, the girl who arrived at the island confident and strong was now reduced to tears.

"You did well, Avy, from now on; I'll forever more be with you…" Blue Heart looked up to her shocked as the hot, salty tears slipped down her face.

"Neptune!" She threw herself into the CPUs arms as Purple Heart set a soft hand under her chin, lifting her head as Blue Heart froze, she leaned towards her, and their lips connected, pressing softly against each other as they floated slowly to the ground, lips parting away as they gripped each other tightly.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"The share crystal's shining like blazes!" Neptune gushed.

"Sure is, looks like it hasn't changed all that much." Nepgear added.

"I was worried too, but our shares didn't go down all that much!" Histoire said.

"For real, must be because I'm such a wonderful person!" Neptune struck a pose as Avy rolled her eyes with a small laugh.

"Actually, I think it's that people had low expectation of you to begin with…" the tome said.

"Either way, all's well, ends well!" Neptune crossed her arms with a smile.

"However, we're still facing a gradual downward trend." Histoire had a worried look, holding up the diagram of the share energy.

"A date for the wedding has been decided, it will happen in a few days' time, everything will be set up and planned, and it won't be too extravagant." Avy nodded as Neptune threw her arms around her from behind.

"Aw, I'll have you to keep me in check won't I Avy?" Neptune grinned, pecking her on the cheek playfully to which Avy blushed slightly.

"Y-Yes…I'll keep her in check Lady Histoire…" Histoire gave a nod.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Mmm, delish!" Neptune took a bite out of the sandwich as IF glared at her, Avy reaching for a sandwich and biting into it with a smile.

"Neppy doesn't change at all does she…?" IF kept her glare on the CPU.

"Hm…?" Neptune turned her head towards her.

"Here I was thinking you'd get a bit more serious after what you went through, and you just take us on some random picnic."

"You've got it all wrong, it's precisely because I went through that I need to live everyday like it's every day!"

"I have no idea what you just said…"

Soft footsteps were heard as a girl in a bumble bee outfit pointed at us with a shout.

"Heeeeey!" We turned looking at her confused.

"Heeeeeeeey!"

"Who in Gamindustri is that!?" Neptune asked.

"I…don't know…" Avy said.

"IF, Compa!" She pointed at them both as we stared, shocked.

"Huh…?" IF stared confused.

"Who are you…?" Compa asked as the small girl let out a laugh like a small tinkling bell as she opened her mouth and…

**Demonpie17: Hope this was okay for you all, not bad, not good…? Reviews help me to decide whether I should continue or not so please! :)**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue**

**Hello everyone, despite the fact I should wait for reviews to give feedback, I wanted to keep writing *sheepish* sorry! So then! I don't own Hyperdimension Nepunia, end of!**

**TMCraze: Ha! You're sending me in a fit of laughter! Rei better be prepared alright! xD**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Lastation's Secret (For your eyes only)**

"Whoa, close shave barely made that!" Neptune and I had our attention on the screen in front of us as we battled each other and fingered the joystick and pressed the controller's buttons.

"Of course you barely made that, I'm a master at combat games!" My character kicked Neptune's up the chin and swiped at her chest with the Dual Dao Broadswords, taking her down by 500pts and then 750pts.

"I'm bored; play with me, Neptuna, Ava!" P-ko waved her arms and stomped her foot.

"We told you P-ko, our names aren't Neptuna and Ava, its Neptune and Avy!" Neptune and I kept our gazes on the screen as her character kicked me to the side of the face, taking me down by 550pts as my character used a heal potion and I used a skill of my character. She leapt forward, slicing upwards at Neptune's character, then horizontally then diagonally. She carved a star into Neptune's character's chest and threw up the swords, catching them and throwing them at Neptune's character, piercing the character's chest as the character collapsed onto their knees and was out.

"Yeah, that's right, I am a natural!" I threw my arm in the air while Neptune pushed me onto my side. The screen became black as I stared confused as Neptune's gaze was trained on the plug socket.

"Hey, don't just pull out the plug like that!" Neptune was confused when the plug was still in. P-ko smirked, lifting the wire that she had tugged straight out from the console!

"Eh…Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Neptune let out a scream when she realised her console was destroyed.

"No! My ultimate win, I am forever lost!" I screeched into the sky.

"Play with me, Neptuna, Ava!" She slammed into me sending me into Neptune as we let out shouts when we had been knocked to the ground, in a sprawled mess.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I screamed when Neptune and Peashy had joined up to apparently 'destroy' me as they chased me around the room.

"We're going to capture you and kill you, Avy!" Neptune shouted as P-ko agreed.

"Die Ava!" I screamed for real, the force of Peashy's punches and attacks were sore, and I was terrified.

"Ah, I'm innocent, don't touch, don't touch!" I ran as far as I could across the room.

Neptune grabbed me by the arm as P-ko punched me, sending Neptune with me.

"P-Punch!" We let out screams as we were sent sprawling to the floor, a dishevelled Neptune on top of me, gasping for breath.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Neptune stomped out of the elevator, glaring at Vert.

"Hey, Vert, Whaddaya think yer doin to my kid sister!?" Nepgear looked up with a rosy blush.

"Oneechan!?...ehe…" Nepgear's head fell back onto Vert's breasts a Vert let out a laugh.

"What's the problem getting a little closer to each other every now and then?"

" 'Every now and then?' More like every day, Nepgear's _my _kid sister, you hear me!?" I looked down with a pout.

"Aw, am I not good enough?" Neptune hadn't heard me though.

"You sound like a meddling sister-in-law, let's keep strengthening our bond, Nepgear. I actually came here to offer you pair an invitation." Vert's attention was brought to Neptune.

"What, you want to capture me too, are you going for the sister route?" Neptune shivered, a rosy bush on her cheeks as I hugged Vert, setting my head on her breasts.

"Whoa, it's like, lying on clouds…" I closed my eyes as Neptune pulled me away.

"_Oh, now she listens…_" I muttered with a growl.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, OUTTA THE WAAAY!" Neptune was falling from the sky, with me in HDD form close behind.

"Neptune!" I screeched at her as she fell onto Noire, who let out strangled and muffled groans.

"Oh my, Noire…?" She said something, but it was muffled.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Goodness, gracious, how could you be careless enough to plummet from the sky _and _hit someone!?" Noire growled, flicking her hair and covered in plasters and bandages.

"Sorry, my bad, P-ko started making started making a fuss while I was flying over here and I reverted by accident."

"Show some self-control!"

"Sorry." Nepgear said as Neptune remembered something.

"Oh yeah, introduce yourself, P-ko." Nepgear set Peashy back on the ground as she grinned.

"It's me, P!" Blanc looked towards Neptune and me.

"I never knew you and Avy had a child this old, Neptune." I blushed as Neptune rubbed P-ko's cheek.

"Yeah, she's the first one I gave birth to so she's extra special to us!" She hesitated a moment and then back tracked.

"Wait a sec; she's a child who we're looking after at our Basilicom."

"I figured as much…"

"Holy drumsticks, Blanc actually played the fool!"

"Rom, Ram, be friends with her."

" 'Kay!"

"Let's play…"

"Yeah!"

Blanc looked towards Noire.

"About what we were discussing earlier…"

"Let's go someplace else."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Bwahahaha!" Neptune was doubled over, clutching her sides and laughing.

Noire had a hand on her hip and one under her chin as she stared confused at Neptune.

"What's so funny…?"

"It's just you were bragging about it every chance you got, you were like, 'Lastation's security is the best in the world!' and now, you've got a security breach, my sides!" She let out loud laughter as I deadpanned, slapping a hand over Neptune's mouth and striking her in the back as the CPU let out a muffled yelp, licking my hand.

"Not again, ew!" I wiped my hand on my skirt with a growl as Neptune gave me a cheeky smile, one I'd love to rip right off her face.

"We're catching the person responsible."

"Whoa, Noire's in serious mode!"

"I figured something like this might happen so I brought a specialist to help us out." Vert said as a woman in white sneakers, a grey skirt and blazer, white shirt, short black hair and a 'windows' hair clip.

"A super-duper programmer who's the pride and joy of Leanbox: Ms. Setag."

"Ms. Setag, who's that again?" Blanc asked.

"An original character, it's happening!" Neptune gushed.

"Greetings, I'm the one billed as Setag, billeased to make your acquaintance." Her hair clip flashed in the light.

"B-Bill…?" I asked.

"A character that makes such terrible puns in this day and age, this one's gonna flop worse than Windows Me!"

"Do not worry, after this scene is over, I bill will never show up again."

"Would you be able to identify the culprit?" Noire asked as Ms. Setag pulled out a laptop.

"You can bet your last dollar bill on that." She typed on the keys, eyes scanning the screen as we stared, Blanc's hat falling off.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We flew through the air in HDD form as Purple Heart brought her attention to Black Heart.

"Say, Noire, we didn't have to take action ourselves, we could've had security take care of it."

"Hmph, that's just be boring."

"Where's the fun in that!?" I asked as an eyebrow rose.

"If whoever did this thought they could make a fool out of me, they'll think twice when I pound their stupid face in!" Black Heart clenched her fists at her sides as she flew.

"Noire's so aggressive today." Green Heart smiled.

"I like it." White Heart grinned.

"A nice change…I'm guessing that's the place?" We looked down to see an old building as we descended and reverted.

"All right, let's go find the culprit!" Neptune clenched a fist with a confident smile.

"Keep it down, damnit, they'll run away if they find out we're here!" Noire screeched.

"They'll mostly hear your giant hole of a mouth letting out screaming air, Noire."

"Excuse me!?" I smirked.

"Nothing, hehe…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

We stood silently outside a door as Noire peeked through and gasped, summoning our weapons.

"Freeze, put your hands up and turn around slowly!" Noire shouted. The robot put his metal arm up and turned around on his chair.

"You're the hacker I take it?" She asked, sword at the ready as he sat still.

"Answer me, now!" The robot stood and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Oh don't be such a stranger, sweetie!" We faltered at his behaviour.

"Call me, Anonydeath!" Neptune did an anime style fall, dragging me down with her.

"A drag queen, in that getup!?" I asked Neptune as she stared, mouth agape.

"Goodness, how rude, my heart is more lady like than any other!" He placed his hands together and lifted a leg.

"Yep drag queen, way too obvious." Blanc said.

"And I'd imagine he has a bit of a foul mouth too…" Vert said.

"Bingo, looks like I was wrong to assume you were some tits-for-brains bimbo." Vert gasped as I let out a laugh.

"Who gives a damn about your gender, are you gonna own up for your crimes or not!?" He laughed as Noire faltered.

"You're so cute in person, so much cuter than I imagined…" He murmured as I laughed even harder.

"You can't distract me by saying things like that!"

"Oh please, I'm serious sweetie, .ous." He said each part with a flick of his finger and clicked his fingers, screens with pictures of Noire on them.

"I'm so sorry I took all these pictures!" Noire let out a scream.

"Noire here, Noire there, Noire everywhere!" Neptune fell to her knees.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"I'm a huge fan of your Noire, I wanted to learn more about you so badly that I couldn't help myself!"

"I don't care about these pictures!" Noire screeched.

"You don't care you say, you don't care about these then!?" He clicked his fingers as pictues of Noire sewing came up and holding dresses in front of her as she let out another scream.

"Noire sewing!?" I asked.

"Surprise, I'm quite family orientated you see!" She said, trying to shake off the embarresment.

"Hey, I told you these weren't the problem here!" Noire screamed at him as he clicked his fingers again.

"Oh, is this what you meant then?" Pictures of her cosplaying, sewing, twirling around and posing came up as she held her head and screeched louder than before as I walked up to one and held it in my hands.

"Hey, Anonydeath, can I keep this one?"

"Go ahead, I have many more copies."

"Sweetness…" I grabbed it and shrunk it, slipping it in my pocket.

"Whoa, what're these!?" Neptune was clearly surprised as Blanc answered her question.

"Pictures of her cosplaying obviously…"

"Oh, so that outfit from before was from four goddesses online…"

Noire kept screaming as she held her hands on her face.

"Don't look!" She screamed.

"The way you panic is way too cute!" Anonydeath snapped a picture.

"An exclusive!" He shouted as Noire fumed accompanied by hot rosy blush on her cheeks.

"D-Damn you have it your way, but I'll throw you in the slammer for peeping!"

"Oh my, if I should ever leave this place, all these pictures will be automatically sent around the world, are you okay with that?" Anonydeath asked.

"Huh?"

"I originally wanted to keep them all to myself, but covering the world in Noire sounds delightful in its own way." Noire clenched her teeth and fists, eye closed as she growled and fumed.

"Fine, go ahead, but you'll pay for it with your life!" She transformed, rocketing towards him wither sword at the ready to strike.

"So that's how it is?" He sent the pictures soaring at Black Heart as she cursed, slicing through them, others soaring towards us.

"Ah, they're coming our way!" Neptune screeched, slicing through some with her katana as I transformed, slicing them away.

Anonydeath left the room as we ran out, or in Black Heart's and my case, flew out after him, smashing don the door.

"You're not getting away you damn tranny! Uh, Uni?"

"Uh, Oneechan…?"

"Oh, alright, I give up!" Anonydeath held out his hands.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We all stood to the side as Anonydeath was taken away, and Blanc spoke up.

"He never owned up to the hacking."

"Well, he got caught, so all that's well ends well."

"True, because I got a picture!" I pulled it out in the air in front of us and enlarged it as Noire went to snatch it, but I pulled it away.

"Nu-uh, it's an _exclusive!" _I said exclusive like Anonydeath earning a laugh from Neptune.

Neptune and I turned to see P-ko sitting in the corer as Noire shouted at the candidates.

"P-ko, ta-da!" I held out a pudding as Neptune said this.

"Wanna eat, I smuggled it in with me!" P-ko let out a happy gasp.

"Yeah, I'll eat!"

"Yes, but you, Avy and I are doing splitsies!"

"Yay, splitsies with Ava and Neptuna!" She gave an adorable grin.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"What was that noise, zoinkers!" We looked down to see that a girl was sitting on Noire.

She sat up, rubbing her head. "Ouch…"

"Wh-Who are you…?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh me, I'm Plutia, Planeptune's CPU!"

"Huh…whaaaaaaaaaa!?" Everyone froze as Plutia giggled.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Demonpie17: Hope you all enjoyed this, keep reviewing! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue**

**So then, another update again! This week will be slightly harder to update because of school, homework, exam results etc…**

**But, I'm updating the best I can today! We just had an electric storm. ie: Storm with lots of lightning. It was so cool, and now, the sun is shining…the weather in Northern Ireland is so abnormal, I'll never understand it! :'( Still, I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia, so then uh…read I guess…**

**OoOoOoOoO**

We all sat around the dining table, Plutia, Neptune, myself, P-ko, IF, Histoire, Nepgear and Compa. Plutia introduced herself.

"I'm Plutia, nice to meet you." We all clapped, smiling and laughing as Compa lifted her glass.

"To Plutia, Planeptune's new CPU."

"Hold it there! Compa, that makes it sound like she took Avy and my places as CPU!" Neptune groaned.

"Huh? But she's Planeptune's CPU too…"

"And technically, I'm not CPU until I marry you and I'm fully bonded with the share crystal…"

"Yeah, she said Planeptune but her Planeptune is a different Planeptune to our Planeptune, you got that!" She pointed a finger at me and Compa as I stuttered an 'Uh…O-Okay…'

"Basically, Plutia came from a different dimension, though I guess I don't know how to react when theirs a different dimension out there…" Histoire said with a smile.

"Can you transform too?" IF asked.

"I can, but people tell me not to do it often…" She smiled.

"How come?" Neptune asked.

Peashy happily chewed on the meat on her plate and then frowned sadly when she noticed there was no more and she had eaten it all. She pouted and turned to see that Neptune had some meat and stuck her fork into the meat.

"P-ko, no!" Neptune shouted.

"Gonna eat meat! *nom nom nom* You can have this Neptuna!" She held her eggplant on her fork in front of Neptune's face as Neptune shook her head, screeching.

"Get it away from me, I hate eggplants!" I shook my head at Neptune as I bit into mine with a smile.

"Why not give it a try Neppy, they came out well if I do say so myself."

"Don't wanna; the stench alone makes me lose all strength!" Outside on the side of the building, Arfoire and Pirachu stood on the edge of the window as Arfoire smirked to herself and Pirachu shook, the fear of the heights taking effect on him.

"But they're so delicious; you're missing out on what 33% of life has to offer." IF said.

"Eggplants are good for you, you know!" Histoire said.

"You're taking the eggplants side too Histy!?"

"Neptune, what does a CPU who's picky about food set for her people-ababababababbbababba!"

"Lady Histoire!" IF shouted.

"Histoire, are you okay, what's going on!"

"It's the curse of the eggplants I tell you! *slap* *lick*"

"No! You licked me, again, _again!" _

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Dessert time!" Compa came over, carrying a tray of puddings.

"Yay!"

"Yum!" Neppy and I ran towards Compa, lifting our puddings, and to our surprise, Peashy snatched them from us.

"P-ko!" Neptune growled.

"I want these ones!"

"They're ours though, can't you see they say 'Nep's' and 'Avy's' on the labels!" Neptune set her hands on her hips.

"Peashy, they're all the same as those two…" Nepgear said.

"No, I want Nep's and Ava's puddings!"

"They say they're ours, so they're ours!"

"Go away!"

"Oh, you wanna go!?"

IF groaned.

"You're being immature Neppy…"

"Don't fight…" Plutia smiled.

Peashy grinned at winning, sticking her tongue out as Neptune leapt for her, and got rugby tackled from the side from myself once again.

"Neptune, quit it!" I pinned her down and planted a kiss on her lips that made her freeze.

"Finally!" I stood, brushing off my clothes as I lifted my pudding from the ground and ate it, acting like nothing had happened as Neptune lay, frozen on the ground. Not being in a relationship had taken its toll on her, for she had never experienced feeling like that.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Neptune spooned out a clump of pudding off her plate as she froze, watching as Peashy had trouble getting hers out of the container. She took it out too hard as it fell to pieces on the plate as Neptune covered her mouth and laughed so hard, I could still hear it. I glared at Neptune as Peashy's eyes filled with fresh tears as Plutia rubbed her back and I gave her my pudding, to which she grinned and happily ate at. I slapped Neptune on the back of the head on the way back to my seat, earning a glare accompanied by a growl.

P-ko didn't like the fact Neppy was laughing and punched her up the chin, sending her flying, and you know what was the best part, when Neptune thought I was immovable and decided to latch onto my arm and pull me with her.

"Neptune you- OOMPH!" I collapsed on the ground as she was on top of me.

"Ugh, now I know how Noire feels…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

P-ko ran around with Nepgear chasing her, because the small child had her piece of her technology in her hand and thought it was funny to take the expensive item.

"Peashy, give that back, please!" Nepgear ran around with an arm outstretched and a worried expression upon her face. Neptune sat on her bean bag with the controller in her hands, her eyes studying the screen in front of her, Plutia was sewing, Histoire, Compa and IF stood to the side and oddly enough, Avy was standing on her head, eyes closed and counting.

"Avy, what are you doing!?" IF lifted an eyebrow as Avy cracked open an eye.

"Yoga." She got back onto her feet and went into the splits, touching her toes and counting.

"1…2…3…" IF raised an eyebrow, turning back to Histoire.

"I can patrol for you Histoire." This caught Avy's attention.

"I'll help too!" IF was hesitant, but agreed none the less.

**OoOoOoOoO**

IF sat in front of Avy on the motorbike as there was a sign to stop them going a certain way because of construction.

"There's a lot of construction work going on today."

They speeded a certain way, a purple mist gathering around them.

"Hold your breath, Avy!" I closed my mouth, not breathing as the gas swarmed around them.

"You certainly fell for that one, CPU."

"No, you-you can't…I…destroyed you!" IF passed out in front of Avy as she growled, her lungs burning for oxygen.

"Hmhmhm…" She felt dizzy, and her eye sight blurred and she collapsed, falling into the darkness.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Avy's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see a wide awake IF beside me, we were both tied to two large poles by rope.

Arfoire walked in front of us, an evil smirk dancing on her lips.

"The time for revenge has come!"

"You won't get anything out of this, Arfoire, Neppy and Nepgear will defeat you again!"

"Bitch, I'll beat you black and blue!" I screeched.

"This time, it'll be different; I have an ace up my sleeve, all these eggplants!"

"Huh?" IF stared confused.

"Bwahahahaha!" I laughed.

"I found out that the eggplants are a goddesses Achilles heel, I'll put them through hell in this eggplant farm!"

"You don't stand a chance no matter what tricks you pull, you old hag!" IF sneered.

"Eggplants!? What the, *snicker* bwahahaha!"

"Shut up, pipsqueak!" IF fell silent as Arfoire held an eggplant and grabbed her by the face, shoving it in her mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, let her go!" I tried kicking but I was tied down.

"Choke it all down; don't leave a single molecule behind!"

"What do you think you're doing you wrinkly witch!?"

"Shut up!" She shoved another eggplant in IF's mouth as I growled, becoming impatient and transforming as I easily broke out of my bonds. Arfoire smirked, holding one anti crystal as she threw it above me, trapping me in a pyramid.

"Ahhh!" I screeched in pain.

"It's not enough to kill you, but enough to keep you from transforming again and in a very weak state, good thing you focused on destroying me and not the crystals!" The crystal reverted me back to normal as I gasped, falling limp on the ground.

"Stop it!" I looked up weakly to see Purple Heart, Purple Sister and Plutia.

"There you are, CPU, time to meet your doom."

"If it's a fight you want, you'll get it-*gasp, cough*"

"Oneechan!"

"I'm sorry, but those eggplants…" Arfoire smirked.

"About time you noticed, I brought up all this farm land, precisely to destroy you!" Purple Heart scoffed.

"Sure, I hate eggplants, but they won't be the death of me…Avy!" She looked down, noticing my state as I withered in pain.

"Come forth, my purple servants!" Arfoire threw forward a basket full of eggplants that came to life on two legged horse monsters with wings. Purple Heart gasped, reverting as Purple Sister couldn't hold their weight, dropping them as Neptune ran towards me in the anti-crystal pyramid.

"Avy, are you ok!?" I nodded.

"It's not enough to kill me, but enough to make me weak…" She summoned her katana and sliced the top of the pyramid with ease, for she had strength outside the crystal and a weapon, unlike me in my human and weak state.

"*gasp*" I jumped out, transforming immediately, my strength returning instantly.

"That wrinkly ass, I'll demolish her!" I gripped my sword, taking off towards the eggplants as I sliced my way through them.

"Scram you purple shitheads!" I sliced through them, rocketing towards Arfoire as she smirked, throwing another band of the eggplants.

"Damn you, old hag…" I muttered as I performed a skill.

"Divinity Dance!" I spun and flipped, throwing me sword which arched through them, reducing them to hexagons and returned to my hand as I stuck my sword in the ground, sending an arc of blue energy in the ground below them which sent a column of light up, demolishing them as I smirked, setting my sword across my shoulders.

"Eggplants scary, eggplants, stop!" Neppy ran around, the eggplants chasing her from behind as the others poked Plutia who gripped her teddy.

"Ew, gross…"

"While I'm here I might as well keep feeding you eggplants!" I growled at Arfoire and sped towards them as I sliced at Arfoire from behind making her let out a shout.

"Little bitch!" She threw more eggplants at me as I flew upwards as they chased me.

"Crescent Blade! *shing shing!*" I carved a crescent in them, letting them fall to pieces I turned to see Plutia grip her teddy, throw it up and smash it in the ground, leaving a crater below her feet.

"This kinda, pisses me off…" She stomped on the Neptune teddy repeatedly twisting her foot so it became dirty as she took her anger out on the poor, innocent teddy.

"Why… *stomp stomp!*"

"Would you…"

"Torment…"

"IF like that…?" She finally looked up.

"Sh-She's my hostage; I can do whatever I want to her!" Plutia glared.

"So that's how it's going to be." She smirked.

"In that case…" A column of white light shone over her body as a woman with fuchsia eyes and purple-blue hair had replaced Plutia. She had metal wings shaped like butterflies, a fuchsia and black, very revealing plug suit and a long whip which she threw out, as it became a long black and fuchsia sword

"I guess that means I can do whatever I want too…"

"Plutia!?" Neptune asked.

"Say whaaaat!?" I gaped.

"That's an even more drastic change than my sisters…" Nepgear smiled.

"Who the hell are you!?" Arfoire sneered as CPU Plutia smirked.

"Me? I'm Iris Heart, but don't worry about memorizing it…" She formed a purple disc behind her feet as she rocketed towards Arfoire.

"I'll carve it into your body for you!" Arfoire let out a scream as Iris Heart sliced across her body, sending her soaring as the CPU flew after her.

"Don't tell me you're all flash and no substance now!?" She cut across her again as Arfoire was sent to the ground.

"Show me a side that's a little less withered up, _would you!?" _She sliced as her, sending her flying once again as she smashed into the ground.

"Take that!"

"Ahh!" Arfoire smashed into the ground as she sneered.

Neptune turned into Purple Heart as she floated beside me.

"Nepgear, go free IF, Avy and I will finish these eggplants off!" She struck a pose with her sword as I smirked beside her, soaring into battle.

"Let's do this together, Neptune!" I shouted as she smirked. We floated back-to-back as we linked arms back-to-back and put the bottom of our feet together. We then built up power blasting off each other and slicing them apart, my sword glowing blue and Purple Heart's glowing purple as we clashed our swords together, giving each other power as we sent blue/purple mixed arcs towards all the eggplants, blasting them to hexagons.

"Take that, bastards…" I smirked to myself, positioning my sword so the blade was downwards and leaning on it as Purple Heart smirked.

We looked over to see Iris Heart about to strike again as Purple Sister, Purple Heart and I flew over.

"Plutia, stop that's enough-" She was cut off by Arfoire's laughing.

"Did you think I had nothing else up my sleeve?" A light surrounded her

"I have become a transcended being that melds goddess with eggplant, I am Eggfoire!" We floated and stared, deadpanning as she was a giant eggplant with arms, legs and her goddess wings.

"Eh? You don't seem very impressed…"

"When you're that huge, you don't look like an eggplant anymore, just a great, big lump of purple." I deadpanned.

"S-Say what!?" She gaped.

"Right now, my anger's winning out, I can't forgive you for what you did to Iffy, or what you did bringing eggplants of all things into battle, I'll make you rue the day you crossed me!" She pulled one knee back, sword bent and ready to strike while the others were in poses, Nepgear, legs spread slightly and gun pointed diagonally, Iris Heart with her sword on her shoulder and turned to the side and Blue Heart with her sword pointed downwards as she casually, yet alertly leaned on her sword, bent over slightly with a smirk.

"Ready, Nepgear, Plutia, Avy?"

"Yes,Oneechan!"

"I'm always ready."

"Bring it on!"

They soared towards Eggfoire with a shout, smirking as they sliced through her, leaving her in chunks as she fell to the ground.

"If you were bringing veggies into it, you should've used a more balanced selection…" I smirked.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Are you okay now, IF?" Histoire asked with a concerned smile.

"Yes, I'm not hurt or anything." She smiled softly back.

"Arfoire must've been a scary opponent?" Histoire asked as Neptune twiddled her thumbs.

"Although, there was someone scarier." She nervously laughed as Avy backed away slowly.

"Huh? What do you mean Neppy?" Plutia asked with an almost scary smile.

"Nothing!" Compa and Nepgear came in with plates of steaming hot food, a hungry P-ko trailing behind.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Dinner, dinner, dinner!" Peashy shouted with glee.

"What, mauve eggplants!?" Neptune screeched and continued.

"Why are we having eggplants after what just happened!?"

"Yeah um, why…?" I questioned.

"Peashy requested them." Compa smiled as Peashy grinned.

"I heard you'd overcome your fear of eggplants, Neppy." Compa said as Neptune shivered.

"I didn't really _overcome _it, just went with the flow of battle!"

"No, no eggplants!" A screech interrupted us as we turned to see IF who was clawing at herself, screeching like a mad woman and letting out cries.

"I hate eggplants, eggplants scary, don't wanna eat eggplants anymore!" She clawed at her head, screaming as Nepgear shouted towards her.

"Get a hold of yourself, IF!"

"IF, my bosom buddy!" Neptune cheered as Peashy smiled, chewing on the eggplants through all the mess and enjoying the bliss of the eggplant's taste…

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Demonpie17: Sorry for the wait, here is the chapter! Hope this was okay everyone, if anyone had any queries or anything to report, feel free to PM me anytime! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blue**

**Hey there everyone! Here is chapter 8, the one episode I really wanted to write! (Apart from episodes 11 and 12, Rei better be ready for an ass whoopin!) **

**TMCraze: Eggplants gun xD thank for your review, you made me laugh! :)**

**Fire and Chaos: Yup, I do live in Northern Ireland; despite its weather it has its advantages. I run around my house squealing a lot too, so we can definitely relate! Quote taken from Agnes *ahem* IT'S SO FLUFFY! I love writing fluff and you'll definitely get some in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing once again! :) **

**813 views! Say whaaat!? Come on people; let's bump it up to 900 or even 1000! We'll start setting targets; I wanna see some views and reviews people! :)**

**And obviously, there are changes in all of my chapters because it's fanfiction, so, you know, don't be surprised!**

**So then my favourers, followers, viewers and reviewers, read on because I don't own anything apart from my OC and I like pie, just so you know :3**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Avy's P.O.V**

"Waaaaa…!" I looked over to see Peashy rush towards the couch and then see me as she froze, sniffling and crying as I stared sympathetically and then took action, pulling her into my arms as I sat with her crying form on the couch.

"What's wrong darling Peashy?" I asked, a certain and almost more responsible mode kicking in, like a mother to a child.

"Neptuna was being a stupid head…" I let out a small chuckle and then hugged her, kissing the top of her head as Plutia walked over.

"Peashy, for you!" She held out a Peashy doll as P-ko gasped in amazement.

"For me? I love you Plutia, Ava!" She pulled us into a hug as we smiled at each other, giggling at the now happy child in our grasp.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"So, we're not going there to have fun?" asked Nepgear who flew a little behind Green Heart.

"No, unfortunately not…" Green Heart pouted.

"Yesterday, our satellite detected a massive artillery battery, set up on R-18 Island." White Heart said

"So, we decided to check it out." I nodded, now understanding it all, for I had only been informed about this trip now.

"Hey Neppy, I wanna fly by myself." Plutia said from her position where Purple Heart and Black Heart were flying above her.

"N-No, you can't, please just stay the way you are!" Purple Heart was almost shaking.

"Hm, what's wrong, if she can transform, let her fly by herself then." Black Heart let go of Plutia's wrist as Purple Heart struggled to hold her as I swooped in, carrying Plutia on my back.

"Yay, piggy back!" She grinned as I smirked Purple Heart's way making her glare slightly.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Let's get R-18's Island immigration check over and done with."

We all stood in bikinis, Purple Heart in a white and purple one, Black Heart in a red and white striped one, Nepgear in a white one, myself in a black one, with small gems on the side of the top and bottom part and Green Heart in a white shell bra with a long cut up the side white skirt.

"It feels weird wearing a swim suit in my HDD form…" Nepgear said.

"I don't think it makes much if a difference."

"Okay, let's keep it rated 13, although that'll be hard on a rated 18 island …" I deadpanned.

"I think Plutia and Blanc are done." They came out in bikinis as Plutia waved.

"Hehe, am I cute?" I smiled.

"Adorable, Plutia." She gave a cute smile as White Heart looked to the side, a small rosy blush on her cheeks.

Green Heart frowned at the size of Blanc's breasts; the CPU of Lowee didn't look very much like an 18 year old unfortunately.

"Oi, you were looking at my breasts weren't you!?" She covered her 'breasts' with a very angry expression.

"N-No, it's just, I wonder if you'll pass off as adults with those sizes of breasts…"

"You have to say it to our faces!?" She screeched as Plutia just giggled.

"D-Don't worry, age doesn't apply to us goddesses…" Purple Heart nervously said as Green Heart shrugged, walking towards the curtain that had a sign to say to wave your hand. Green Heart raised a hand and waved.

"Begin the check please!" A small screen with a woman popped up in front of her.

"Welcome to R-18 Island, a question, are you an adult?" Two small boxes with yes or no popped up as Green Heart clicked the yes box.

"Of course."

"Approved, enjoy your stay on R-18 Island."

"I'm here on business though, come on ladies!" We all walked forward, clicking the yes and being approved as Plutia and White Heart were left.

"Are you adults?"

"Yes."

"Ya!"

The woman put up a hand.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ya!"

"Are you really?"

"Yes really!"

"She doesn't believe me *sniffle*"

"You're actually a little girl aren't you?"

"I am not!" White Heart smashed a fist on the screen making it go static as the woman on screen raised an eyebrow.

"With that breast size?" White Heart growled with her signature red eye as she summoned her axe, slicing the screens in half as an alarm went off, White Heart smashing that too as they walked through the curtains, nervous CPU's and a candidate awaiting them.

"Well, you certainly cracked it…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"It's all well and good that we got into the island, but where do we go now?" Neptune asked, we were all now in different swim suits/bikinis apart from Plutia, who wore the same one.

Nepgear in a one piece blue and pink one, Neptune in an orange bikini, myself in a light blue bikini, Noire in a one piece burgundy, black and red one with a high neck, Vert in a white and green bikini and Blanc in a one piece blue and white one with a brown bow.

"Yeah, maybe we should ask around…" I said as a woman with green hair ran up to us.

"Hey ladies, I'm Linda, an authorized guide!"

"Hey, you're the kidnapper from before!"

"So you put my sisters in the soup!" I stared confused.

"Why don't I get anything…?"

"Wait, wait, wait, I've turned over a new leaf and I've become an upstanding citizen and I'm making an honest living…please!?"

"Uh, who is she?"

"You don't want to know…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"So you're looking for the artillery battery set up upon this island?"

"Yes, would you happen to know anything?"

"Of course, you can count on me!" Linda smiled.

"But I'd also like to check out all the fun places on this island!" Neptune said as I rolled my eyes.

"Neptune, we have important business here, we aren't here to hang out." I was interrupted by Linda as she held a hand out towards a spot as we walked through the bushes.

"I've got just the spot for you, the most picturesque place across all of R-18 Island, Wairisqué Beach!"

"Whoa…_**Whoa!" **_Neptune gazed at the scene with a hot rosy blush.

"Why is everyone n-n-…" Noire choked on her own words.

"Everyone's in the nude!" Nepgear said as we all blushed.

"My, how open!" Vert said.

"Hey, what're all those shiny things?" Neptune pointed to the beams of light covering the private parts of all the women.

"Ah, those are just mysterious light beams, they love lewd body parts." Noire and Nepgear froze.

"L-Lewd…?" Vert stopped and whispered something in Neptune's ear who grinned."

"Which means…I can get away with it too!?" She threw off her bikini, the beams covering her as she cartwheeled across the sand.

"Count me in!" Vert pulled her swim suit off as Plutia followed.

"Me too!" I stared with a hot blush on me cheeks as Nepgear joined in too. I walked over to Neptune and smirked.

"You're still wearing your swim suit, aren't you?" She stuttered.

"W-What do you mean, eheh…" He laughed a little until I grabbed her bottom piece and top piece that were hidden by the beams, pulling them off and running away, cackling like a mad woman.

"Whatch'ya gonna do now, _Neppy!?" _I laughed as Neptune chased after me.

"Nepu!? Give'em back Avy!" She chased after me, shouting as I laughed until I felt her grab the back of my top and bottom parts of the bikini, ripping them off as I screeched, and blushing brighter than before.

"N-Neptune!" I screeched, dropping her swim suit as she dropped mine as she ran with me chasing her, both of us laughing by now.

"No pretending to be innocent, if you make a god use of the light beams!" Neptune lifted wet sand that glowed and threw it at Blanc and Noire as it covered their swim suits.

"Oh my how strange, you look naked even when you're not!"

"W-What'ya think yer doing ya perv!" Noire screeched, covering herself.

"It's the mind's job to be perverted, now hurry up and strip!" Noire growled, lifting the strap of her swim suit and pulling it clean off as she ran towards the water.

"Uh…I don't like this…" Noire blushed as we splashed water at her until she splashed back, finally laughing as Blanc's eyebrows furrowed and then she summoned her hammer, smashing the ground so a large wave washed off the beams from everyone who actually wore a swim suit as Neptune and I ran for our bikinis, slipping them on without notice.

"Ah, you were wearing swim suits, and got us to strip!?" Noire screeched as Nepgear and she blushed madly, dropping into the water to cover them.

"Heheh…" Mysterious words appeared beside Vert said 'Just As Planned…'

"Whoa, what're those?" I pointed at the words as everyone shrugged, letting the words fade away as the naked people pulled on their swim suits quickly with rosy blushes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Hi-ya!"

"Omph!" Neptune fell to the ground as the volley ball smashed into her face that Noire sent, as she landed on the ground, flicking one of her twin tails behind her shoulder.

"All done, what do you think Blanc?" Blanc turned from her castle of sand and gaped at the size of the giant sand Neppy plushie.

"That's great, Vert!" Vert rubbed lotion on Nepgear's back as she rubbed places Nepgear was a little embarrassed by as the candidate jumped away.

"Ah, perfect…" I lay out in the sun, soaking up its rays as I hoped for my pale complexion to tone up slightly as I hoped for a small tan at least.

"Ladies, how would you like some ice tea?" Linda walked over carrying a tray with glasses of ice tea as we smiled.

"Well aren't you considerate…" I smiled, walking over with Neptune as we all lifted a glass.#

"Thankies!" Neptune shouted as Neptune and I clinked over glasses together as she took large gulps, finishing it in seconds while I only drank about a half. Neptune suddenly dropped her glass and collapsed to the ground in a crouch, clutching her throat and gasping.

"Neptune, what's- *cough* *cough* *gasp* Ah!" I clutched my throat as a burning feeling erupted in it and my stomach, collapsing beside Neptune.

"Neptune, Avy, what's wrong!?" Nepgear ran over as we paid no notice to them, but only to our burning throats. It was like a million knifes were plunging into my throat and stomach and all I could do was gasp and cough.

"Neppy..?" Plutia asked as Neptune stood up, turning away and when she turned around, her eyes sparkled, her hair twirling around her as suddenly, her eyes became wide and she threw her arms around herself with a shout.

"Ah, I'm so embarrassed!" Everyone gasped as Linda silently cheered.

"This is so…so shameful; I beg of you, don't look!" She shouted as I felt the burning subside and looked around with a rosy blush.

"Uh…why're you all staring, please s-stop….!" I withered a little as Vert interrupted.

"I've heard of this, shyness is the biggest taboo on this island, but I've heard there's a drug that maximizes it, and because Avy only drank half, she's in control of her actions more and not as embarrassed." We all looked at Linda except Neptune who still withered in embarrassment.

"Y-You've got it all wrong, I don't know of any such drug!" She waved her arms wildly about as a small container filled with drugs fell out of her belt pocket as Blanc clenched a fist with her red eye, me standing as well with a beyond pissed look on my face but unfortunately accompanied by a rosy blush, making me less intimidating.

"You bitch, how dare you…" Blanc was interrupted when Plutia slid in front of her as I walked up beside the cheery girl.

"I don't understand, you did say you've become an upstanding citizen right?" She asked as I crossed my arms, my blush only fading the littlest bit.

"No, Plutia, don't do it!"

"Hmph, I'm a naturally born villain, I can't just change with the drop of a hat!" She smirked as my body glow a light blue, the blush starting to fade and become a red hot one of anger.

"Is that so…then…" Plutia and I transformed as everyone apart from Nepgear and I gaped at her HDD form, never getting to see her in it.

"Let's take this nice and slow!" I said as Iris Heart snapped her whip with a smirk.

"Let's see if I can whip you into shape!" She stared down at Linda as the guide let out a scream, sprinting into the forest.

"Oh, she ran off…?" Iris Heart said as Linda smirked to herself.

"Heh, once I'm in the jungle, they won't be able to-ah!" She bumped into my breasts which bounced as she fell onto the ground, a smirking Iris Heart slightly behind me.

"We don't have to hold back on a hopelessly stupid girl like you, do we, _do we!?" _She screeched, snapping her whip as Linda shifted back towards the tree trunk, shivering against it.

"Okay then, get ready; it's punishment time!" I grinned as I summoned my sword and gripped it so hard my knuckles became white.

"No!"

The others stood at the edge of the jungle as shouts form Linda were heard accompanied by Iris Heart and my voice as they cringed.

"Scream some more!"

"You'll pay for embarrassing me!"

"Wow, they're enjoying themselves…"

"This certainly is rated 18…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

A now almost hypnotised Linda guided the way, droning on to herself as we stood around Neptune.

"Are you okay?" Nepgear asked as Neptune nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't remember what happened…"

"I don't think you want too…" I whispered as Nepgear and Plutia walked with the other three.

"What, really!?"

"Yeah, but, to say the truth, you were pretty cute back there…" I blushed, looking away almost immediately.

"Huh, why does that send shivers down my spine…?" She whispered to herself uncertainly as I hesitantly slipped my hand into hers as she gripped mines subconsciously back making me blush even more.

We stopped by a giant machine spouting out bubbles as naked girls danced and were having fun, little Neptune faces covering their naked bodies.

"A disco…?" Nepgear asked.

"They're enjoying themselves…?!" Noire asked as I stared at the giant machine.

"Whoa, is that the artillery battery we came here for?" I asked as they gaped.

"It's a bubble machine?" Neptune asked as the machine stopped.

"Something's about to happen…" Blanc said as we got into stances, ready for anything as the large funnels rose up as we got ready until lots of bubbles blasted out and the people at the disco cheered loudly.

"Wow!"

"So pretty!"

"Ooooh…"

"Good thing this was a waste…huh, what is that!?" She ran forward, pushing the bubbles away and then froze.

"Just my imagination, yeah, he's in prison now…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"That was a total wild goose chase wasn't it…?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Black Heart agreed.

We were all in HDD form apart from Plutia as we flew back to Planeptune's basilicom.

"What's wrong Noire, you've been acting strange since we left the island?" Purple Heart said from her position beside me.

"Huh, n-na, it's nothing…"

"Are you regretting the fact that you stripped in front of us, wanting to stay innocent." Green Heart smirked from beside Nepgear whose eyes became wide.

"Does that mean Noire's a cosplay-loving nudist!?"

"You're the nudist Nepgear!"

"Uh…so are you!"

Plutia's small voice interrupted us.

"Hey guys, you saw me transform right, so let me transform and-"

"_HELL NO!_" We screeched at her as she glared.

"You're _all _spoilt sports!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"We're back!" Neptune shouted as we all landed on the balcony, reverting back to human form.

"Welcome home." Everyone smiled at us as Neptune showed a plastic bag at everyone.

"Look at all these souvenirs!" Neptune grinned.

"I wrote my name on all of em'!" I cleared my throat as Neptune froze.

"Oh and Avy gets some too…" I smirked, elbowing her as she grinded her teeth and then changed to her normal personality.

"We don't have to fight anymore P-ko!...P-ko…?" She asked, looking about.

"Neptune, actually…" I froze, dropping the pudding I had lifted from the bag as tears filled my eyes and I sprinted into the basilicom, trying to get downstairs as Neptune followed after, the P-ko plushie tight in her grip. We kept running as the tears builded up more in our eyes, the pain starting to appear, an excruciating pain bloomed in my chest as we stopped by the edge of the bridge into the city. Neptune looked down, our bangs hiding our eyes that were filled with fresh, hot, salty tears.

"Stupid head…" She muttered and then gripped the plushie tighter.

"_**P-KO YOU STUPID HEAD!" **_She screeched into the sky as I dropped to my knees, clinging to her hand for dear life as the tears spilled over, like a dam bursting, I felt drops of liquid on my hands that were on the ground and realised Neptune was crying too. She fell beside me as we clung to each other, I looked up, my lip trembling and my tears building up, like a waterfall on my cheeks, the tears glimmered in the moon light as they fell on to the ground.

"It takes one…" I murmured.

"To know one…" Neptune finished.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Demonpie17: Sorry about the sad part at the end, watching it always and I mean always makes me cry, kinda like the song Butterfly Kisses…so said :'( *sob***


	7. Chapter 7

**Blue**

**Hola there my friends! Another update! To all the fans of Bride for the Flames and Gone, both will (hopefully!) be updated soon! **

**Feedback! ;) I love reviews! Xx**

**Fire and Chaos: You never cease to amaze me with your strangeness. It's a compliment, trust me, I'm a very weird person :) I've sobbed uncontrollable **_**way **_**too many times for my taste *pfft* I blame it on Zuko's honour (-.-) **

**Zuko: HEY! (-.-) **

**TMCraze: Yes my friend, the sadness is overwhelming :'( *sniff sniff***

**I don't own anything apart from my OC, get it into your thick skulls! **

**OoOoOoOoO**

"How long are you gonna sleep for!?" Neptune growled, pulling the covers off Plutia and I who were sprawled on the bed, trying to continue our naps.

"Mrhhh, those are my mangos…Mrhh…" I murmured, pulling my imaginary fruit towards me in my sleep as Neptune shook me awake and then Plutia.

"We're still sleepy, Neptune…" Plutia muttered as I nodded in agreement, trying to get back to my tropical fruit dream.

"No can do, we have to go on patrol again today!" She shouted, as I growled in my sleep, Plutia handing me a pillow and grabbing one herself as we tugged them over our heads and Neptune dashed forward.

"Hey, no going back to sleep!" She shouted, tugging at the pillow as I kicked upwards, sending her to the floor and the pillow flying back into the shelf, smashing the P-ko plushie to the ground as Neptune turned with a gasp and I sat up, eyes wide and waiting for her reaction. She grabbed it, gazing at it for what seemed like hours but was only seconds and then set it on the shelf, turning back with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Anyway, just get up now!" She walked over, planting a small peck on my forehead as she walked out of the room, Nepgear standing by the door.

"Nepgear, we leave in half an hour, okay?"

"Oh, okay Oneechan…" Plutia and I sat up, rubbing the sleep form our eyes.

"Neppy's super tiring to be around these days…" She yawned as I stretched with a glare.

"You're not the one who has to marry her, are you!?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Nothing out of the ordinary so far." Purple Heart said, all of us in our CPU forms except for Plutia who was being held by the wrists by Purple Heart and Purple Sister.

"Yeah, Oneechan." Purple Sister said as Plutia groaned.

"Neptune, we came here three days ago!" She glared.

"That's enough time for things to change!" A howl interrupted us as we gazed downwards to see wolf monsters together, and a whole load of them.

"It's a pack of wolves, they weren't here the last time, let's get rid of them!"

"Huh, but there's pretty much no danger of them making it to town!" Purple Sister protested with a frown.

"Monsters are monsters, fight now, think later!" She shot towards them, Plutia still in her gip who let out a scream as she was sent flying with Purple Heart.

"Neptune, wait up!" I shouted, blasting towards them.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Hi-ya!"

"Haaaaaa!" Purple Heart and I slashed at one that was reduced to pixels and hexagons as Purple Sister let out a shout as one leapt towards her and she sliced it, killing it while Plutia sat with a glare, her eyes trained on us as she watched with her head propped up using her hand.

"Give us a hand, Plutia." Purple Heart said towards Plutia, making it sound more like a demand.

"Don't wanna, I feel sorry for them!"

"What are you talking about, we're doing this for you too you know, you need to detect any major upheavals as soon as possible, right!?" Purple Heart seethed with a hard glare. Plutia glared at Neptune's form.

"Yeah, Plutia, we do need to protect our country…" I said, looking to the ground as she growled.

"This was hardly a change at all, besides…" She transformed making us gasp as Iris Heart stood in her place.

"People who say they're doing things for others when doing it for themselves, seriously piss me off!" She smirked at Purple Heart and me.

"Are you talking about us…?" Purple Heart raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't see anyone else being a total pain in the ass…" She smirked evilly with a glint in her eye.

"W-We just wanted to patrol and look for any upheavals…" She was interrupted when Iris Heart snapped her whip against the ground making Purple Sister shout and jump back, shaking.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I love you both, but when I see people lying to themselves, it makes me want to beat them to _hell!_" She screeched, leaping towards Purple Heart as the CPU blocked with a few pants from the force.

"Stop Plutia, I don't want to fight you!"

"Oh, then that's something we feel the same about, just don't fight, and let me have my way with you _both!_" She sliced at Purple Heart multiple times as I jumped in, parrying an attack and slicing back at her midsection, sending a few hexagons flying.

"Mph, you think you won, little Avy…?" She teased my name, slashing at my body as I was sent flying back with a shout, lying sprawled on the ground, panting as I recovered, and leapt forwards.

"Crescent Blade!" I carved a crescent a little too slow as she leapt back with a smirk, slicing at me for what seemed like forever until I was panting and on the ground, reverted back to my human form with some bruises, cuts and a gash across my midsection that wasn't bleeding too horribly.

"Avy!" Purple Heart parried an attack from Iris Heart, concern showing in her eyes for me.

"Stop…I'm telling _you to STOP!_" Purple Heart screeched, Iris Heart sword as sent out of her hand and deep into the ground a few feet away as Neptune gasped, reverted and collapsed too her knees, panting.

"Stay with me, Plutia, I'd do anything for you…"

"Hm, isn't there someone else you'd do anything for…?"

"*gasp*…P…Ko…?" She looked down, her shoulders shaking as Iris Heart stared down at Neptune with a blank face.

"I should've spent more time with her, I should've let her have more of my pudding, and if only I had told her I wanted her to stay longer!" Her sad whimpers were now brought to loud cries as I was now sitting up, clutching my side and staring sympathetically at Neptune. Iris Heart sat forward and placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder as she looked up, tears glistening in her eyes and some spilling down her cheeks.

"That's better, when you can't do anything about your feelings, just spit them out." Iris Heart smiled and pulled Neptune in for a hug, reverting back.

"That's the Neppy we all know and love…" Plutia smiled.

I ignored everything after that, using a healing potion from my inventory, I healed my injuries and caught the last piece of information from the other three.

"Histoire said a new nations been formed!" Purple Sister shouted as we gaped at her.

"Huh…Whaaaat!?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"I knew that place was fishy!" Black Heart said as we all flew through the sky apart from Plutia who was in Planeptune's CPU and Candidates grasp.

"Guess the artillery battery was for something…" White Heart muttered as Green Heart followed suit.

"And we missed all the signs…" Purple Heart looked down towards Plutia.

"Plutia, do you think that power you're looking for is there too?"

"Not sure, but it might be…" Purple Heart looked ahead to R-18 Island as we flew closer and closer.

The large machine that shot out bubbles aimed at us as I gasped.

"Look out!" I shouted out as everyone froze with a gasp until the machine shot out these weird yellow spheres.

"Hi, my lovely goddesses!" We gasped once again.

"Don't tell me…" I muttered with a growl.

"My humble greetings, welcome to the brand new state, Eden!" Anonydeath shouted, throwing his arms up.

"How are you here, I just confirmed you were in prison three days ago!" Black Heart asked with a glare.

"I know, you came to see me, or to be more precise, my body double!"

"Who in their mind would recognise a nation formed by a criminal; you don't even have a CPU!" Black Heart summoned her sword.

"Give it up!" She aimed it at Anonydeath as a shout was heard and a girl in a white plug suit, yellow hair and massive breasts fell on top of Black Heart.

"Owwy, flying's hard…" Everyone was shocked and gasped.

"Are you…a CPU…?" I asked as the girl turned towards me with a smile.

"Yeah, my names…um…uh…oh yeah, that's right, I'm Yellow Heart, nice to meet cha'!" Her massive breasts bounced as Green Heart stuttered.

"H-How ridiculously massive!"

"There goes your unique identity, Vert…" White Heart muttered.

"Hey, it's not size that matters, its shape, huh…that's what I've been hearing from the losers all along!" She pouted with a glare at Yellow Heart.

"Can't sympathise with you there, my breasts ain't as massive as yours…" I muttered with an eye roll.

"Hey you!" Yellow Heart looked down too see an angry and seething Black Heart.

"Ohmigosh, a person came out of my bum-bum!" She shouted with surprise.

"I didn't come out of anything, now get off me, I need to catch that guy!" Yellow Heart looked down.

"Huh…catch…?" She rose into the air, now in a stance.

"Over my dead body!" She screeched as we gasped and she shot forward, slamming a fist into Black Heart that sent Lastation's CPU flying back onto the ground.

"Incredible strength like Avy…" Nepgear muttered as I stared in shock.

"_She's a strong as me, did Histoire make her too…" _ I thought as she looked up determined, now in the air again.

"That's a good Yellow Heart; these mean girls are trying to capture me…" Anonydeath clapped.

"Not if I can help it!" She shouted, shooting towards the area we floated in as we shot into the air, her fist smashing the ground and sending rubble everywhere.

"If it's a fight you want, you'd best be prepared!" green Heart smirked, summoning her staff and rocketed towards Yellow Heart and slicing at the girl who let out screams as White Heart attacked her too.

"Not such a big deal eh?" Green Heart questioned White Heart.

"She's just a rookie." They then gasped as Yellow Heart was found sitting on the ground giggling, not hurt at all.

"This is fun, let's play more!" She reminds me of someone, but I can't think who.

"She's not hurt at all!" Nepgear gasped as Yellow Heart summoned her claw weapons and flew towards Green Heart and White Heart at the speed of light and sliced their abdomens, leaving hexagons to fly around the area as she smirked.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Yellow Heart let out laughs as she shot towards Purple Heart who sliced her at the last minute letting her gasp out at the incredible pain until she was fully healed in a moment.

"What fun!" She saw me and grinned.

"More play!" She shot towards me as I flew above her and sliced at her many times, being a newer CPU, I had a few more upgrades than the others as I dealed damage on Yellow Heart who gasped out and choked out cries of pain.

"Hmph, that'll teach you a lesson." Iris Heart then joined us, blocking an attack sent her way and cut at her. Yellow Heart smirked, not going down by any damage as she prepared to attack Iris Herat.

"Plutia!" I screeched at the CPU was sent slamming into the ground, now reverted to human form.

"Are you okay?!" Nepgear shouted as she pulled Plutia up.

"I fine, she just grazed me…" She smiled as Nepgear let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Nepgear and Plutia looked up to see all five CPUs fly around Yellow Heart.

"I didn't want to pick a fight with the CPU of a new nation."

"But you were the aggressor here."

"We're not going easy on you anymore!" Purple Heart, Black Heart and I shouted as Yellow Heart pouted.

"Aw, you don't want to play anymore?" Her breasts bounced once again as Green Heart seethed.

"Don't think you can get away with anything by making them bounce!" White Heart deadpanned.

"Calm down, Vert…"

We all prepared ourselves to attack Yellow Heart as Black Heart shot in for the first attack.

"This is me going all out, Tricolour Order!" Then White Heart.

"Ein Shlang!" Yellow Heart let out loud screams as she was beaten from Left and Right as Green Heart shot forwards.

"Darjeeling Rotation!" Then Purple Heart.

"Dual Edge!" and finally myself.

"Torrent Death!" Yellow Heart let out a scream as she was sent spiralling into the water with a loud splash.

We all floated high above the water, watching to see what would happen as a small girl with Yellow Hair and a bee outfit popped out with a gasp, shaking the water out of her hair like a dog.

"Oh, my transformation reverted!" She walked towards the shore as we let out a gasp, for the girl was P-ko.

"P-ko!" Purple Heart gasped as I stared down in surprise.

"Papa, Mama, where are you!?" She shouted as Purple Heart gasped once again as Rei and Anonydeath were seen near P-ko. Anonydeath and Rei thanked and praised her as she was lifted into Anonydeath's arms and Purple Heart and I flew down to the ground.

"P-ko, why are you here, don't tell me you're…no way?" Peashy growled a little in her throat.

"Go away!" She shouted towards Purple Heart as the CPU looked like she would crumble to pieces right there. The other CPUs floated to the ground as P-ko continued.

"I hate people who hurt my Mama and Papa, I hate you!" She shouted towards us all.

"P-ko!" Purple Heat gasped out

"What have you done to that girl!?" Black Heart sneered.

"Me, do something, I wouldn't dream of it!"

I growled low in my throat at him, summoning my sword as I held the tip of it at his neck.

"You asshole, I'll smash you to pieces and reduce you to rubble, give her back and revert whatever you've done to her, I demand of it, now, **NOW**!" I screeched, tears glistening my eyes.

"I know it's a little late, but to introduce her, this is Eden's CPU, Yellow Heart also known as Lady Peashy!" He held her up as my grip on my sword loosened.

"And, Rei will make an announcement…"

"Eden hereby demands permission to export the adult goods manufactured in this country to all other nations in unlimited quantities!" Soldiers stepped forward surrounding us all.

"Failure to comply will be considered a declaration of war!" She shouted as we all gasped and I glared.

"Give her back…**GIVE HER BACK DAMNITT!" **I screeched, slicing as Anonydeath who stepped back as all the soldiers cocked their guns and aimed at me.

"**I'll kill you all if it's the last thing I do, for Peashy!"** I screeched.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Demonpie17: Hope you enjoyed this, I'll try updating Bride for the Flames and Gone as soon as possible! Can't wait to write the next chapter for this! :)**

**See you soon! Xx**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blue**

**Welcome back everyone, hope you were all waiting for this, because here is the next chapter. So then…feedback! :D**

**Fire and Chaos: Thanks! But poor Avy and Neppy...*sniff* …MANGOES!**

**TMCraze: It did didn't it…*inches away awkwardly***

**Demonpie17: I don't own anything apart from Avy!**

**Avy: :D**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**South Planeptune**

**Maidakai Village**

Large tanks and soldiers swarmed through the village towards the centre of Planeptune as villagers and young children hid I their homes, peeking from behind parents and through windows. Yellow Heart, CPU of Eden flew above all of the soldiers and battle machines with a happy giggle.

"Excursions are so much fun, onward ho!" She gave a happy shout, throwing an arm into the air as the soldiers and battle machines kept marching.

Near the border of the centre of Planeptune, soldiers were at the ready, accompanied by IF, Purple Sister and Blue Heart.

As the tank was literally at the edge of the bridge, a large sword landed deep in the ground in front of them as they stopped to a halt. Blue Heart summoned her sword back into her hand as Purple Heart spoke out, aiming her gun at Eden's forces.

"Halt, citizens of Eden, if you advance any further, we'll open farther!" She had her gun held at the ready as Blue Heart held her sword with a confident and strong expression.

"Hey, it's the bad goddesses!" Yellow Heart's voice broke through as she pointed an accusing finger, flying in front of us as we gasped lightly.

"Peashy…" Blue Heart murmured.

"I hate bad goddesses, but Papa said I could pay with them, so…" She leaned forward.

"Let's play!" She summoned her claw weapons with a happy and gleeful smile as the soon to be CPU and CPU candidate of Planeptune readied their weapons.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"None shall pass, not even you Peashy!" Blue Heart shouted.

"Kay, let's play right here then!" She shot forward as Purple Sister held up her gun sword to block attacks sent by the giggling CPU.

"Haaaaaaa!" Blue Heart sliced Peashy from behind, not dealing much damage even for a new CPU.

"Hehe, I'll play with you too!" She sped towards Blue Heart scratching upwards, then downwards diagonally and sent a large kick to Blue Heart's mid-section, which she easily blocked, pushing Yellow Heart away from her.

**OoOoOoOoO**

From a distance, it looked like a pink, a yellow and a blue star with a long coloured tail were flying about each other, but they were really the CPUs, flying at amazing speeds and engaged in battle.

"Hi-ya!" Blue Heart kicked Yellow Heart to the chest sending her spiralling into the cliff side and sending dust and rubble everywhere as the two CPUs of Planeptune panted and heaved for breath.

"How… is she…not…tired…yet…*huff huff*" Blue Heart heaved as Purple Sister gasped, pointing to the cliff side where Yellow Heart shot out of, scratching Blue Heart across her face. Blue Heart blocked the next attack as Yellow Heart smirked down at her, her claws pushing against Blue Heart's sword until the CPU of Planeptune couldn't hold off any longer as her sword was send spiralling out of her hand and she was sent speeding towards the ground. Blue Heart waited for the feeling of smashing into the ground but only felt two cool arms wrap around her, her head lay on a set of breasts. Opening her eyes, she saw Purple Heart smiling down at her.

"Nep…t…tune…?" Blue Heart looked up at the Purple Haired beauty.

"Sorry I'm late, Avy…" Blue heart shook her head, the scratches on her cheeks only starting to sting.

"D…Don't be…" She summoned her wings and sword back as she floated.

Purple Heart called Purple Sister over as Yellow Heart kept shouting in the background.

"Nepgear, go help to keep away the soldiers and monsters."

"O-Oneechan…"

"They might break through the barricade."

"B-But Oneechan-!"

"Go." She firmly stated as Purple Sister looked down and flew off towards the soldiers of Planeptune.

"P-ko, I'll play with you now!" Purple Heart shouted, reverting as Blue Heart stared, confused.

"But we'll do things my way…" She spread her legs a bit wider to take a firm stance, clenched her fists and furrowed her bros, screeching up at Yellow Heart.

"Come at me, P-ko!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Avy's P.O.V**

Yellow Heart spun her right arm backward multiple times as if charging herself as she grinned.

"Alright, here comes a big one!" She shot forward, a long yellow tail following her like she was a comet as she prepared to strike, her attack getting blocked by myself.

"Avy, what're you doing!?" Neptune shouted.

"What am I doing, what're you-oof, doing, why did you revert like that!?" screeched back as I was sent spiralling backwards.

"I'm playing with the other bad goddess, go away!" Yellow Heart shouted to my form which was sprawled on the ground.

Yellow Heart sliced Neptune in an uppercut sending her in the air and then did a few flips, coming down fast and kicking Neptune to the ground as she giggled until the smoke cleared to show Neptune on her hands and knees, struggling to get up.

"You bitch, don't touch her, Comet Spin!" I curled myself into a ball, flipping multiple times and then shot out a foot, striking Yellow Heart in her chest as she was sent backwards, but I wasn't finished.

"Crescent Blade!" I sliced a crescent on her as she let out multiple screams.

"I don't care if you're still in their Peashy, don't you ever touch her!" I punched her in the face as hard as I could, dealing a lot of damage on her because of being a new goddess/my ultimate attacks.

"*huff huff*" Yellow Heart stood with a grin, looking hardly fazed.

"Are you done already!?" Yellow Heart shouted towards Neptune, floating over.

"No, leave her alone!" I shouted, shooting towards her as she struck me up the chin sending me sprawling to the ground.

"It'll take more than that to bring 'ol Neptuna and Ava down, you know that well, don't you P-ko…?" Neptune grinned as Yellow Heart stared down at her.

"Neptuna…Ava…I dunno!" She struck her again, slicing her from her chest to her chin.

"Nah, I'm sure you remember, I mean, we're _your _Neptune and Ava!" She used our nicknames as I stood up, my legs slightly shaky. Yellow Heart growled, holding up her claw weapons.

"I dunno!"

"You do!"

"I dunno!"

"You _do _know!" Neptune and Yellow Heart screeched at each other.

"I dunno, I don't need any of you!" She struck down on Neptune's head as Neptune collapsed to the ground with a scream.

"Weak, boring, I won't play with you anymore!" She turned floating away until my sword was lodged deep in the ground in front of her, distracting her as Neptune jumped in the air, striking her to the ground with a kick as Eden's CPU stumbled to the ground, looking back towards us.

"It takes on to know one!" We both shouted down at her as she had a flash back.

"I hate you…" Her eyes were glazed over with tears as she clenched a fist, rising into th air and punching us both continuously.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"**I **_**hate **_**you!**" She struck as again as Neptune was sent to the ground and I heaved for breath, holding a hand to my now busted lip.

Neptune stood up again and caught Yellow Heart's next punch with a weak smile.

"Gotcha' now…P-ko…" Yellow Heart's eyes filled with fresh tears as she summoned her claw weapon in her other hand, repeatedly scratching and hitting Neptune on the head as Neptune refused to let go.

"Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go, lemme go!" Yellow Heart shouted as I grabbed the other hand and Yellow Herat flew about, trying to shake us both off.

"No!" Neptune and I simultaneously shouted as Yellow Herat screamed.

"No, remember us!" Neptune shouted.

"Remember us, _P-ko!_" I screeched as P-ko was sent into a flash back.

"Dunno, dunno, dunno, dunno anything about you!" She screeched as her body glowed amazingly bright and bathed us in yellow.

A certain machine on R-18 Island was now reduced to rubble from Iris Heart and Black Heart as they smirked down at it. The riots ended as people stared about confused, for they weren't controlled now. Yellow Heart's body glowed and she shrunk down, now becoming a small girl named Peashy.

"No, lemme go!" Peashy shouted, smacking us as I reverted to human form, tears gliding down my cheeks as gravity took its toll on us and we started falling rapidly, but not caring at all.

"P-ko…" Neptune cried out, tears falling out of her eyes from happiness, her emotions now all being let out.

"I hate you, I hate you!"

"But we like you…"

"We love you…"

"We love you so much…" We landed in the water with a splash as we gripped Peashy tightly in our arms, water and tears dripping off of our cheeks and into the river.

Purple Sister flew above the river and sptted us with a gasp, stopping to look dwn as we gripped P-ko tightly in our arms.

"I hate you, I hate you…!"

"It's okay, as long as you're here…"

"We love you…and we'll never let you go…"

_**And thus, the curtain fell on Eden's short lived history, the riots in each nation calmed without any casualties, everything went back to the way it was…or so it was supposed to. But peashy's memories didn't return.**_

P-ko stood on Planeptune's Basilicom's balcony as she gripped two plushies in her hands of Neptune and Avyanna.

"Nep…tune…Avy…?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Take care, everyone…" Plutia said, holding Peashy's hand with mini Histy beside her.

"This is goodbye…?" Noire asked.

"I don't like goodbyes so let's just call it…see you later…?" I said with a small but sad smile.

"Yeah…" Plutia hugged each of us tightly.

"Take care, Peashy" Uni said with a smile

"It doesn't matter if you don't remember us." Rom smiled.

"We'll always be friends." Ram gave a cute wink as Peashy smiled.

"Kay'"

Histoire floated up beside Mini Histy.

"Sorry to end this, but the portal must be opened."

"The gates can't stay open forever." Nepgear gasped.

"But Oneechan's not here yet!"

"We're opening the gate!" The gate started froming from pixels and hexagons until a large portal that was like a massive beam from the sky appeared to the ground, large and beautiful symbols floating around it.

"Here, P-ko…" I handed Peashy the plushie of me as she took it silently, staring at me like I was a stranger, which practically I now was.

"Hey, wait!" Neptune ran up with a bag of puddings in her hand, throwing her arms around Plutia in a hug.

"Thanks so much for coming here Plutia, we'll see each other again, right?"

"Yup…" Neptune walked over to Peashy, handing her the bag.

"Take these with you, P-ko." Peashy pulled out a pudding, staring down at the pudding cup with Neptune's name on it.

"Neptune, what's this?" She asked quietly, of course, she had also forgotten our nicknames. Neptune frowned sadly but then brightened up.

"It's the most delicious thing in the world!"

"U-Um, time to get into the portal!" Plutia and Peashy walked into it, Peashy still staring down at the pudding at plushie. Mini Histy flew around the portal and then went into it as it glowed brightly, getting brighter every second. Peahsy's eyes widened as she looked at the pudding and plushie, looking up and turning around she looked right into Neptune's and my eyes.

"Neptuna…Ava?" We simultaneously gasped as the portal then glowed so bright, we had to shield our eyes. The portal then cleared away as the hexagons and pixels were left over. We just sat, staring at the area where the portal was as the time passed and everyone cleared away.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Neptune picked up a few crayons in the room as I lifted old drawings, freezing as Neptune looked at the drawing with me. Neptune and Peashy were eating pudding while I was holding up a plushie with a large grin as Neptune and Peashy held spoons to eat their pudding. Neptune's lips trembled as the tears slipped down our faces and with two smiles we whispered…

"P-ko…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Demonpie17: Not as long as normal but still! I can't wait to write the next chapters so…**

**R&R**

**^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blue**

**Yes! Chapters 9 and 10, the two I really, really, reeeeeeeally…wanted to write! xD**

**Okay then my friends, its feedback time! **

**TMCraze: Hehe…I'm terrified…*inches away and then full on sprints***

**Fire and Chaos: No Fire, don't be sad, I cannot stand it, you must be happy! *hands Fire candyfloss* :D **

**Demonpie17: Me no own nothin'! Well…apart from my OC Avy! :D**

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Wow!" Nepgear gazed upon the Share Crystal that was blazing with light, a powerful aura surrounding it.

"I've never seen a Share Crystal so bright before!" Avy gaped in amazement.

"What does this mean, Neppy…?" IF asked with wide eyes as Neptune gave a smirk, wrapping an arm around Avy and pulling her tight to her side.

"As you can see, Planeptune is booming right now, because Avy and I are awesome and badass CPUs!" Avy gave a dangerous smirk.

"Damn right we are."

Histoire held the diagram of our Share values.

"Our Shares had a continuous downward trend, but one day they suddenly skyrocketed and outstripped the values of the other three nations!" Histoire smiled in pride.

"How is this happening…?" IF asked.

"God, you gonna keep asking questions!?" Avy groaned until Neptune gave her a squeeze with her arm making her blush lightly.

"Isn't it obvious, it's because Planeptune has what everyone wants, 64-bit architecture!"

"Stopping Eden's invasion was probably the single greatest contributor."

"Still it feels too drastic of a change…" IF crossed her arms as Compa smiled.

"Well, Nep-Nep and Avy did give it their all!"

"Yeah, they did, well done Oneechan and Avy!" Nepgear smiled softly as Avy grinned from the praise.

"Yeah, when we get serious, we can work absolute miracles, that aside, here's todays real agenda!" Neptune pulled out a poster, releasing Avy from her grasp as she opened the poster of a drawing of a…fun fair…?

"I want to thank all of our citizens, so I'm opening the Basilicom's grounds and holding a huge celebration!" Avy smiled, looking at the poster.

"Sounds like great fun!"

"I call it: The Dynamite Wonder Festival!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**In Planeptune's Prison…**_

"Why, why…why did it end up like this…?" Rei Ryghts whimpered with her hands placed in her lap that was in cuffs as she sat on a bench in her cell, hunched over.

"I'm just a social activist…" A dark energy sparked from her hands, wrapping itself around Rei, curling around her and around…

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Lastation's Basilicom…**_

"So anyway, the festival starts tomorrow, you're all invited!" Neptune and Avy held out tickets, enough for the CPUs and their sisters.

"Here!" Neptune gave a grin as Avy smiled sweetly at them.

"You called us here for _this?_" We all looked towards Blanc, confused.

"I don't have time for this nonsense…" She growled as Avy visibly deflated.

Blanc transformed, shooting into the sky before anyone could say anything.

"Hey Blanc, wait, hey wait!" Neptune shouted.

"Blanc…" Avy whispered with a small and hurt frown. Vert harrumphed, crossing her arms.

"I know you pair don't mean any harm, but don't you think you're being a bit insensitive?" We looked towards Vert, confused once again.

"Ever since that uprising, every nation except Planeptune has had to cope with plummeting Share Values." Noire spoke up.

"I'm sure it hit Blanc harder than the rest of us, we were overtaken in an instant by Planeptune, which had the lowest Share Values, and Lowee's an old and proud nation.

Avy now had enough; she transformed and blasted into the sky, making her way straight to Lowee as the others stared confused.

"Where is she…?" Neptune asked, not being able to finish

"Lowee, most likely…" Vert and Noire said.

**OoOoOoOoO**

By the time Avy had arrived in Lowee, it was night time; she reverted walking through the Basilicom doors and straight up to the receptionist.

"I'd like to see Lady Blanc please…?" She asked sweetly to the bored looking receptionist who pointed to a door on her left. Avy gave a nod of thanks, walking into the elevator and arriving on a floor where she assumed Blanc would be.

She opened many doors, looking for her until she arrived in Blanc's room, where the CPU of the land of white serenity sat on her computer, typing up documents.

"Blanc…" Blanc looked up in surprise to notice the second CPU of Planeptune.

"Avy…are you here to ask me about that stupid festival again!?" Here soft words eventually became growls as Avy shook her head.

"No, something different, I'm suspicious about the sudden rise in Share Values, and I wanted to look them up with you…" Blanc's expression immediately softened as she gave a small smile and nodded as the two made their way out of the room.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Avy's P.O.V**

"**That bitch!**" Blanc screeched as we looked at the Share rises and drops.

"**I can't believe she stole shares even after we signed that fucking peace treaty!**" I backed away slowly until Blanc grabbed me by the front of my shirt; pulling my phone from my pocket she called Neptune quickly.

"Hey there Avy!" I heard Neptune through the phone.

"Neptune, it's Blanc, I need to talk to you about something important, meet me by the terrene caves…" I could hear Neptune give a 'Sure!' as she hung up. Blanc transformed, lifting some of the wires from when they were captured that she investigated and wrapped them around me.

"B-Blanc, what are you doing!" I struggled about trying to get out as she grabbed me, flying out of the Basilicom and into the air.

"Using you as bait!" I stared, wide eyed.

"Are you sure this is the way to deal with this, we don't even know is Neptune stole the shares!" She fixed a wire in my mouth and tied it at the back of my head.

"Sorry Avy, it's just to get the shares back…" I nodded as we flew and hid above the clouds, waiting for Neptune.

"Geez, she's so pushy, doesn't she know I'm busy…Blanc, I'm here, where are you, Blanc?" White Heart hid me down in the bushed and then attacked Purple Heart from above.

"Getter Ravine!" Purple Heart gave a gasp, summoning her sword, she blocked White Heart's large axe that threatened to slice her in two.

Purple Heart gave a scream as the force pushed her away from White Heart.

"What are you doing, Blanc!?" White Heart attacked again as Neptune blocked.

"Hand over your shares, Neptune!"

"What are you saying!?" Purple Heart pushed White Heart away as they circled each other.

"The Treaty of Friendship clearly states that taking Shares by force-"

"By stealing it's okay!?" White Heart screeched.

"What's that supposed to mean, I don't get it!?"

"Avy and I looked up the share movements of each nation, and surprise, surprise, Planeptune's Shares went up as much as Lowee's went down, the same with the other nations." Purple Heat gasped.

"Avy, where is she, what have you done!?" Down in the bushed, I gave a small whimper. Blanc flew down, grabbing me and hauling me up.

"Avy…let go of her, haaaaaaa!" Purple Heat shot forward, slicing tow3ards me as her sword cut my bonds. I gave a scream as I fell through the air, about to transform until Purple Heart grabbed me herself. Blanc gave a nod of apology to me as I gave one back.

"Please, don't fight!" I transformed, holding my arms out to protect Purple Heart.

"I'm sure Neptune didn't steal the shares, she's not like that!"

"Well someone sure as hell did!" We fell silent after that as she stared intently at us.

White Heart lowered her axe as my arms fell by my sides.

"Consider this a warning then, but know this Neptune, if you continue to feign ignorance, we'll declare war!" She flew up into the air, heading back to Lowee as Purple Heart wrapped me in her arms as we stared at the retreating CPU of Lowee, our minds and hearts racing.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**No one's P.O.V**

The Dynamite Wonder Festival was going just as planned and working perfectly, but in a certain cell, in a certain prison, a certain prisoner gave a cackle that only a crazy person could make as a dark energy sparked and flew around her, blasting away the bars of the prison leaving behind rubble and dust.

_**Planeptune's Basilicom (Share Crystal Room)…**_

"You want the official address?" Histoire asked.

"Yes, Neppy ran off somewhere with Avy and hasn't come back…"

Histoire floated towards the door with IF until the Share Crystal started flashing dangerously, the light fading as well as all the screens to monitor the festival.

"Lady Histoire!" IF gasped.

_**Outside…**_

Large storm clouds hovered over Planeptune, releasing lightning once every few seconds.

The ground in Planeptune started cracking as if something was trying to break out of the surface of the earth, which was exactly the case. A large rock burst out of the ground, massive even, no, humungous!

Rei Ryghts stood on all the rubble as the dark energy swarmed around her.

"It had returned!" She formed an 'X' with her arms as a large red 'X' appeared in front of her, spinning wildly around her and replacing her with what seemed to be, or what definitely was, a CPU version of herself.

"My continent, my nation: Tari!"

Purple Heart and Blue Heart, who were very close to Planeptune, could see the ruckus happening as they looked at each other, in what seemed to be fear.

"What's that?"

"Who's that…?" They asked as they stopped in front of the massive cliff like rock with the smirking CPU.

"Ah, you're here already, Planeptune's CPUs?"

"Are you Rei Ryghts…?" Purple Heart asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aw, I don't like that one bit, I mean, that's a pretty lame name for a goddess don't you think?" Cyan Heart shrugged with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Are you a new goddess as well?" I asked.

"Huh, could you not treat me like a fool; I've been a goddess _far _longer than you have!" She pointed an accusing finger at Purple Heart and I.

"I'm Tari's CPU, the CPU of the great nation that rules this land!" She gave a sadistic cackle as bolts of lightning sparked near her, adding more effect.

"Tari's CPU…?" I asked myself softly.

"Tari, you mean the ancient superpower that was said to be destroyed eons ago…?"

"Bzzt, that's where you are wrong, it wasn't destroyed at all, I've just been waiting all along for the right time to make a comeback.

"So, assuming you are who you say, what's it you're after?" I asked.

"This land, and all those who inhabit it, let me have it all, and I might even spare your life." She smirked, putting her hands on her hips as Purple Heart and I gasped.

"I mean, this all did belong to me in the first place, so give it back _bitch!_" She cackled once more.

"Screw you, this is Planeptune,_ our _nation, do you think we'd just hand it over to you!?" Purple Heart growled.

"Oh, is that your final answer, you sure, wanna think it over!?" Cyan Heart screeched.

"But, you're a CPU aren't you; you could create a new nation, a new Tari, start over again…" I said as her smirk fell off her face.

"They just complained and complained, shame, it would just happen again, unless I took my nation _back, _by force!" She screeched down at us. A rumbling deep from within the massive continent piece as a large canon emerged from within it, stretching out as large parts of it unfolded to reveal a large ball of pink energy that was charging up immediately.

"Energy Charge, okay?" Cyan Heart smirked.

"Threatening us won't do any good." Cyan Heart made the large ball of energy even larger than before.

"Are you sure about that, is that your answer, your final answer!?" She screeched with a sadistic grin as the canon turned towards Planeptune's Basilicom. Purple Heart gasped, shooting forward as I followed suit.

"Long Laser Cannon, fire!" She screeched, slamming a hand to the screen in front of her controlling the canon as a long beam of energy sliced through multiple buildings and the Basilicom taking most of it to the ground, fire and smoke surrounding the area as Purple Heart and I stared in horror. My fists shook with the built up anger, and Cyan Heart was just the right way to release all of that pent up anger.

"You heartless bitch…" I muttered.

"So, you changed your mind yet, you'd have to be a complete retard to stick to your guns after all of that!" Cyan Heart cackled as Purple Heart looked up.

"Your right, I have changed my mind, I won't let you have your way any longer, this is _our _country, and these are _our _people…" Purple Heart and I summoned our weapons.

"And we'll protect them all!" I screeched as Purple Heart shot forward, slicing downwards at Cyan Heart with a shout. The CPU of Tari summoned large black dragon-like wings that swirled around to block Purple Heart's attack.

"No, that won't work at all!" She waved her staff as a large bolt of lightning shot at Purple Heart, electrocuting her as she was sent flying back with a scream. I growled, gliding forward as I prepared an ultimate skill.

"Torment Bolt!" I sent an arc of energy that became a bolt of lightning, Cyan Heart's lightning collided with mine, creating a blast that shot me backwards.

"Blaze Break!" Neptune held her sword in front of her as she flew at amazing speeds, spun in mid-air as the end of her sword lit with fire and flung the large flames at Cyan heart who blocked them with her wings, electrocuting Purple Heart again who screamed. Tari's CPU cackled.

"Seriously, attack all you want, but it won't do any good!" She cackled.

"That lightning sure is powerful, but I shouldn't be taking this much damage, something's not right…" Purple Heart said to me as her wings started fading in and out of the air, pixelating a few times.

"Now then, time to charge the Pong Laser again, and the next target is…so many people…I pick _that _spot!" She screeched sadistically with a smirk. You could already here the terrified screams of the people in that area being aimed at.

"Stop!" I shouted as she grinned.

"Don't wanna, lock…on…" She locked on the target as the people's screams became louder.

I shot forward, my sword at the ready, as I prepared to pierce her and rip her to shreds until a large bolt of lightning hit me, sending me hurling for her limply as her large wings wrapped around me and flung me onto the cliff rock, large rocks wrapping around my wrists and ankles, as I could literally feel the share energy being sucked out of me.

"Avy, _no!_" I could hear Purple Heart's terrified scream. My head fell forwards, my bangs falling over my eyes creating a shadow as an invisible aura surrounded me, making me seem like I was from the very dead.

"Lady Avyanna is-!"

"Lady Avyanna!"

"We're done for!"

"What do we do, I don't wanna die!" The people below screeched with terror, some even falling to their knees.

Below with the other citizens, Nepgear prepared to transform, her body glowing purple.

"Nepgear, the share energy isn't-!" Histoire was cut off when the energy surrounding Nepgear blasted away as she gasped, falling to her knees as her head drooped forward.

"Enough with the gloomy face!" I voice shouted as everyone looked up to see CPU Black Heart and CPU Green Heart advancing on Cyan Heart. Black Heart's sword pierced Cyan Hearts large wings as the area around the sword sparked red and Green Heart advanced on Cyan Heart herself.

"Rainy Ratnapura!" Cyan Heart's large wings blocked the spear that was deep in her wing as I was caught by Black Heart before I fell.

"This is your event, it's pretty flashy…" Black Heart smirked as Purple Heart let out a gasp.

"Noire, and Vert!"

"You came…" I whispered as I was handed over to Purple Heart who wrapped me in her arms. I gained enough strength and summoned my wings, floating beside Purple Heart.

"I'm only here to drop off 5bp…" Green Heart smirked as 5bp gave the peace sign with a 'Hi!'

"Sorry for the wait, Nepgear!" Black Sister smiled down at Nepgear.

"Uni!"

"Thanks, Uni!" 5bp's feet hit the ground as she stood with a smile.

"It's nothing, I'll go help with the fight then!" She winked at Nepgear who nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, fight my share too!" Everyone murmured and gossiped about 5bp being here until she spoke up, making them gasp.

"Everyone, don't be worried, let's believe in our goddesses!" She once again flashed the piece sign with a smile making hope spark in them once again.

_**In front of Cyan Heart…**_

"She's brought something quite ostentatious with her, might I ask who is she?" Green Heart asked.

"She says she's the goddess of ancient Tari, but I don't know how a nation that was dead so long ago got any share energy…"

"That!" I pointed to the machine surrounding the share crystal.

"She's making share energy, like with Eden…" Green Heart summoned her pear with a smirk.

"Well, I guess we'll start with destroying that!" We all summoned our weapons as we shot forward with Black Heart and Purple Heart being caught in the lightning with screams. Green Heart threw her spear and I threw my sword like a boomerang, see, Vert and I were pretty fast. Lightning hit Vert's and my weapon as we growled, summoning them again.

"I'll hit home!" Black Sister's voice shouted as she shot at Cyan Heart, only for the large blast to be blocked by her wings.

"It's a bit of a pain fighting five of you…" She zoomed in on the share crystals of Leanbox and Lastation, stealing the shares as the CPUs of those nations withered and gasped as their bodies glow red, the share energy being taken out of them piece by piece.

"What are you doing you bitch!" I growled lowly in my throat.

"My…strength is…fading…" Black Sister gasped.

"My share energy is…draining away!" Black Heart gasped out.

"Wait..does that thing, steal share energy!?" Purple Heart stared wide eyed.

"You got it, ah the laser's collected enough energy now, shall I shoot…?"

"No, stop!" Purple Heart screeched.

"Not saying that will stop me…fire!" the large blast made its way quicker and quicker towards its target until to staffs were aimed at that area.

"Ice Sanctuary!" Two girls voices shouted out, the White Sisters. A large axe spun through the air, smashing the share stealing machine to smithereens as the CPUs bodies relaxed now.

"Go in under the laser, and she can't get you with lightning…right?" White Heart grinned.

"Blanc!" I gasped out as she grinned my way.

The hare crystals once again sparked and glow with share energy as Nepgear transformed to Purple Sister, taking off towards the others.

Everyone turned to look at a smirking Cyan Heart as they readied their weapons.

"Let's get started, it's our turn, the CPUs turn!" I smirked.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cyan Heart smirked as her share crystal had now collected enough energy, the energy travelled up the large rock as she cackled.

"You're too late, I've totally got enough energy to destroy this world!" She laughed like this was the funniest thing in the world, a mad and crazy laugh.

"Destroy, wasn't it this country you wanted?"

"Are you _stupid!? _Like I give a shit about _that, _what I want to do is…wreck _everything_…"

"Why, you're a goddess too aren't you?" I asked.

"That's right, I am, but all those jerks did was complain."

"They?" Purple Heart asked.

"Tari cracked down on any citizens who took issue with its goddess, they stopped believing in her, and the nation fell to ruins."

"The so called great crash…" Green Heart muttered.

"Sounds like her on fault." Black Heart deadpanned.

"Wrong! They stole my country from me…now it's my turn to steal!" She clenched a hand in front of the screen .

"Replenish energy!" She screeched.

Everyone was quiet until I looked up

"I feel sorry for you, you didn't have any comrades, did you…?" I continued.

"You have our sympathy, but we can't give you our world!" We got into stances, our weapons at the ready. I then had an idea as I turned to everyone.

"Vert, Noire, Blanc, Neptune, Uni, Rom, Ram, Nepgear…lend Neptune your power!" I formed a massive disc beneath us as we all shot into different directions.

White Heart spun as her axe collided with Purple Heart's sword.

"I'll send you flying at the speed of light!" Purple Heart was shot over the rock, a long purple tail like a comet formed from behind her.

"Eat this!" Black Sister blasted Cyan Heart's wings continuously as she laughed.

"I don't even feel that!" Cyan Heart looked up confused to see Purple Sister's sword collide with Purple Heart's.

"Neptune, please!" Neptune was blasted in the direction of me as our sword clashed together wildly.

"You come back alive damnit!" I pressed my lips to hers and pushed against her sword sending her flying even faster in the direction of Cyan Heart. The White Sisters sent a large ice star that was smashed by the parry of Cyan Heart's wings.

"Not happening girlies!" She sent large bursts of lightning in the direction of Purple Heart who dodged through with precise skill.

Green Heart raised a hand, large spears floating in front of her.

"Go, Neptune!" The spears smashed against Cyan Heart's wings, blasting to smithereens as Purple Heart was even closer than before.

As Cyan Heart was about the shoot the Pong laser, a loud battle cry interrupted her as Black Heart sliced through her wings; the majestic, black beauties were reduced to glowing red shards that fell around the gasping CPU.

"If it starts out solid, it can be cut!" Black Heart smirked.

"You bitch!" Cyan Heart's wing formed once again as she aimed at the park full of people, pressing a finger to the screen.

"Fire!" The blast grew larger and larger; just about to shoot out until Purple Heart formed a disc behind her.

"Victory Slash!" A large 'V' was carved in the air as she cut through the large cliff like rock, a large blast sounded throughout the area as the rock was sliced in two, falling through the air and back into the missing caved in ground of Planeptune.

Cyan Heart's wings returned to normal as she glared at the falling cliff. I stared at the rock, wating for Neptune, almost giving up until a glowing purple star shined in the rock as Purple Heart flew out, a long trail of glimmering purple energy following her.

"My continent…" Cyan Heart muttered as a confident voice sounded out.

"Give it up; you won't get what you want." Purple Heart demanded with a glare.

"Better surrender!" I glared dagger at Cyan Heart as the diamond on her chest glow an eerie red as she smirked.

"Just because you've crashed my continent, you think you've _won_!" We got into stances as she looked up at us with an evil look in her eye as a large sphere of energy glow in her hands and around her body as she cackled.

"Just releasing the rest of my energy will blow up half of the world _easy_!" Green Heart's voice interrupted us.

"I'll give you this: your hatred is shockingly strong, however…" She held out a hand to White Heart as they gripped hands.

"It's still just hatred…" White Heart gripped the White Sister's hand who also gripped her twin, who gripped Black Sister, who gripped Black Heart.

"If we use up all of _our _share energy…" Black Heart said.

"Goddesses-_we_-would still have the same task." Purple Heart finished, gripping Black Heart's hand.

"Right, Avy?" She turned to me, holding out a hand as I grinned.

"Sure as hell we would." I gripped her hand and Nepgear's hand as we all floated; gripping each other's hands in a circle around Cyan Heart.

"Yeah, that's right, keep playing 'Heroes of Justice'…" She grinned, looking downwards as the sphere expanded.

"**In **_**hell **_**that is!**" The sphere grew massive as all I could feel was Nepgear and Neptune's hands as I fell through the air, only seeing darkness as I lost all my senses…

_I looked around me, only seeing darkness as a sudden light could be seen, I ran as fast as I could towards it, stretching out my hand that touched the bright light, a tingling sensation travelling up my fingertips, my arms, body, legs, neck and head until a slight throbbing pain in my head awoke me…_

I was wrapped tightly in Neptune's arms who also gripped Nepgear's hand as everyone else was gripping their sibling's hands, lying on the rubble, the sky was bright again. I looked around me to see Arfoire, surprisingly as she held a shard of the anti-crystal.

"Sleep in the murky depths of despair!" She threw a shard at Cyan Heart's share crystal as a pyramid of anti-energy surrounded it, the crystal fell to the ground, smashing to millions of tiny shards as Cyan Heart's power was stripped of her and she screamed in pain and anguish, reverting to Rei Ryghts and falling to the ground out cold. Everyone else had now awakened, watching her being stripped of her power as they stared in a slight pity.

As Arfoire and Pirachu walked off, Neptune's voice broke through the silence.

"Wait, did you…save us…?" Arfoire stared at her, stone-faced.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm your enemy, no matter what…"

"Okay, but let me thank you, just this once, thanks, Bar Whore!" Arfoire turned around with a glare.

"Wh-Who're you calling Bar Whore!?" Everyone around us, including me, grinned as Arfoire and Pirachu walked away, and everyone, IF, Compa, Histoire, 5bp and the citizens rushed towards us, and we knew, everything was now about to change for the better…

_**Several Months Later…**_

_**No one's P.O.V**_

The entire wreckage from the incident a few months ago was now being rebuilt, the Nep Tower was now rebuilt and everyone from each nation sat in their sides, on their chairs, ready for an important ceremony, the ceremony of where two CPUs would be binded in body, soul and shares.

"Have you all recovered your shares?" Purple Heart asked with a smile.

"But of course." Green Heart smirked.

"It's not like the hearts of the people were turned away from me, I was just side tracked by Tari." Black Heart smiled.

"No problems here." White Heart added.

"Alright then, let's begin with the ceremony!" All four of them walked forward, Green Heart, Black Heart and White Heart standing on the isle as Purple Heart used the hexagon steps appearing and disappearing in the air as she now stood on a larger one with Histoire next to her.

"It's thanks to all of you that the Nep Tower had been completed, Planeptune City is recovering well too, thanks to you all, and one last thing, I have an announcement to make…" She reverted as everyone stared in wonder and curiousness.

"Yep, gotta be in this form, so, as Planeptune's goddess, I Neptune, herby, revoke the Friendship Treaty!" Everyone gasped, staring incredulously.

"No need for that old thing now, we're already real comrades now!" Everyone smiled with agreement as Neptune transformed again, now in a long white dress, it was off the shoulder sleeves and had a silver obi around her waist, silver heels on her feet and a white and silver version of her hair clips, the dress trailing behind her. The three CPUs on the isle parted to reveal Blue Heart, who was in a no shoulder white dress that hugged from where it started just above her bust to her hips, then flowed outwards slightly, trailing behind her, it had no back and the front part that hugged her was covered in silver gems, silver heels on her feet too as her blue hair flowed around her with the wind as she smiled softy, shaking in nervousness as she walked on the small hexagons in the air, stepping up beside Purple Heart.

"Today, we bind two CPUs, not only in shares, but in mind, body, and soul." Histoire smiled, the share crystal floating in front of her. They had practiced many times what they would be doing as they placed their hands on the share crystal that seemed to glow slightly brighter. Blue Heart turned towards Purple Heart with a smile that seemed to melt the CPU as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I give myself to you, as a loyal friend, wife and lover. I promise to stay by your side forever, protect you, live for you and fight for you, I say this not only as your wife, but as your other half." Histoire smiled at the pair as Purple Heart repeated the paragraph.

"I now bind you together." Blue Heart nervously peaked up at Purple Heart as she placed a hand under her chin, lifting it up into her gaze.

"I love you…" Blue Heart pressed her lips to Purple Hearts as they slipped their arms around each other, seeming to drone out the cheering and clapping until they parted and Histoire beckoned Blue Heart forward.

"I will now bind you to the share crystal." Blue Heart placed a hand on the share crystal as Histoire recited a few words and a white light overtook Blue Heart body as she was replaced with a different copy of herself making the crowds gasp at her transformation.

Her blue hair was slightly darker and her blue eyes were now silver with the blue power symbol in them. Her black outfit and boots now had white and blue intricate designs through it, the white in her suit pulsing with energy. Her usual loose blue hair was now in two low and loose twin tails with black bands to hold them in and her wings were the biggest change. They were large wings, shaped like angels that were made from glimmering diamond like shards that shone with every step she took, she had a more regal and majestic aura that seemed to almost want to show around her as she smiled softly as Purple Heart who stared wide eyed back.

"In that case, how about a little exhibition match!?" Black Heart changed from her dress to her plug suit with her sword as the others followed suit.

"I'll go a few rounds!" White Heart smirked.

"My breasts sing with excitement!" Green Heart's breasts bounced as she took off with the other three.

"Wait up you three!" Purple Heart changed to her plug suit as she summoned her sword. Blue Heart held out a hang to her as she slid her into Blue Hearts, noticing how they fit perfectly together. They took off into the sky; the candidates following as well as Histoire huffed.

"I believe my life is about to become chaos again, eheh!" She gave a small laugh as the coloured 'comets' clashed together, which were the CPUs having a small but enjoyable fighting exhibition.

Each CPU flew forward towards the ground until it was Planeptune's CPUs who pressed their hands together, and following suit with their lips as something sparked inside of them, a feeling for each other, recognisable easily, and that was…

_**Love…**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Demonpie17: Took absolute ages to write this, spirits! Hope you enjoyed this, this will continue, this ain't the end! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Blue**

**Yaaaaaay! I've so wanted to write this chapter! And I've been threatened that if I don't, I'll be taken to the CIA headquarters, so, thank you TMCraze for being here all the way and thank you everyone else, this means a lot to me! But of course, this may not be the end. I'm thinking of making a crossover sequel for 'Blue'; please tell me your opinions on this!**

**Feedback!**

**TMCraze: Again!? Noooooo! **

**Demonpie17: Just one review, but ah well, please review! Another three reviews would make my day! :) So then…disclaimer Happy?**

**Happy: Aye Sir! Demmy doesn't own Hyperdimension Neptunia!**

**Demonpie17: If you heard right, review with an 'Aye Sir!' **

**OoOoOoOoO**

Planeptune's CPU candidate, Nepgear withered under the blankets of her bed as she muttered in her sick fever sleep.

"No…Don't…." She murmured as Compa placed a cold towel on the girl's head to help take down her temperature.

"Her fever isn't going down huh?" Avy asked with worry.

"Poor thing…" Compa pitied as she laced her hands together.

Vert, who was mysteriously here, spoke up.

"It's a sickness where she continues to see bad ends, right?" She asked Histoire, the small tome beside her who gave a nod.

"That's right, it has taken me three days to recall, but a goddess three generations ago caught it." Histoire finished.

"And it's called Bad End Syndrome?" Neptune asked.

"Bad End Syndrome…" Avy muttered as Neptune and she looked at the heavily breathing Nepgear in worry.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Turns out, all the candidates have the same sickness, and were all tucked up tight in their beds to sweat off the fever, and the cure was something called the 'Shimmering Flower', it could be in Lastation and Lowee's caves, so Noire and Blanc are searching there, as for Neptune, Vert and Avy…

"Yahoo!" Neptune slid down the portal on her belly with Avy, both hands linked as Vert politely sat on her bottom as they were transferred to Plutia's dimension.

"Who would have thought that this 'faraway place' was another dimension?" Vert asked with glee.

"Ah, look!" Neptune pointed down to what seemed to be Planeptune below us.

"That must be the other Planeptune, hopefully we'll see Plutia!" Avy grinned.

"Yeah and…P-ko too!" Neptune gleefully smiled as we seemed to slide faster and faster.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Avy's P.O.V**

As we fell out of the portal, we were deciding on transforming, so I did so, but confusedly watched as Vert and Neptune kept plummeting towards the ground.

"Huh, huh, what!?" Neptune gave a confused screech as her and Vert smashed into the soils of the other Gamindustri.

I floated through the Vert and Neptune shaped holes in the leaves as Neptune growled and muttered to her.

"Owie, I was pretty sure I could transform before hitting the ground, but how you could Avy…?" Neptune questioned as I gave a shrug in response.

"How should I know, perhaps because I am a new goddess, and I've been a little more updated than the rest of you…?" Neptune nodded slowly as I reverted.

"Could be…" Vert murmured until footsteps were heard and who stepped through, none other than Blanc and Vert.

"Blanc and…M-Me!?" Vert's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at a copy of herself and Blanc until a muffled groan was heard under our Neptune and Vert.

"Nepu, Noire too!" Neptune shouted in surprise, leaping off the crushed CPU.

"Jeez, what do you think you're doing falling on people all of a sudden!?" Noire screeched as I huffed.

"Yup, same attitude as ever…"

"Noire and Blanc should be in the caves…I know, you're a fake Noire, imposter!" Neptune pointed an accusing finger at the other Noire.

"I'm not this…imposter, for a matter, who are _you_!?" Noire got all up in Neptune's face as I felt a protective aura surround me.

"Oi, for a _matter_, we're-" I was interrupted when a voice broke out.

"Nep-chaaaan, Vert-saaaaan, Av-chaaaan!" Plutia's voice broke out as we turned with large grins and I waved.

"Ah, Plutia!" I waved as the other dimensional CPUs stared.

"Glad you're okay after that journey!" She hugged us as the other dimensional CPUs greeted themselves.

"You must be the other dimensional goddesses; we're the goddesses over here." Blanc smiled as we returned the favour.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Huh, you told us we had doppelgangers here…?" Neptune asked as we stood in the elevator of Planeptune's Basilicom.

"I did!" Plutia stuck her nose in the air, crossing her arms.

"So, there's someone in that dimension like me…?" Blanc asked as I nodded.

"Exactly like you!" I smiled.

"So, there must definitely be a me over there too!" Noire smirked.

"So this Noire must be lonely too…" Neptune whispered/smirked towards me as I grinned.

"Not must, definitely…" Noire's face took on an angry/shocked expression.

"_Excuse_ me!?" The two Verts grinned at each other.

"Large is justice right?" Our Vert asked as the, her breasts bouncing.

"Indeed, size rules the world!" They giggled, their breasts bouncing in sync.

"Double boing!" Blanc gained her signature red eye as she twitched and growled.

"She's twice as annoying today…" I went up to her, rubbing her shoulder.

"We feel your pain…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

As we walked into the Basilicom, tiny Histoire greeted us.

"Welcome!" She smiled as Neptune's eyes sparkled in glee.

"This is Histy; she's so tiny and adorable!" Neptune screeched.

"Ka-Kawaii…" I muttered.

"A-Am I now…?" Tiny Histy asked.

"Hey, Plutia, let us have this Histy?" Tiny Histy stared as Neptune grinned, Plutia clutching Histoire to her chest.

"Nope!"

"Greedy!" A few steps made Neptune's voice falter as she turned, staring in shock at P-ko who peeked around the side of a cupboard.

Tears pricked my eyes at seeing the young girl again as I stood beside Neptune, smiling softy towards the girl and forcing my tears to stay put.

"Come here, P-ko!" Neptune put her arms out for a hug as I waved towards her.

"Neptu…Av…" She crept behind the cupboard a little more; fear swarming in her as she shyly looked towards us.

"You can call us Neptuna or Ava if you'd like, as long as you're you, so come here, P-ko!" She smiled as my knees suddenly felt weak and P-ko took a few steps towards us, and then became a full on sprint as she screeched our names.

"Neptunaaaa, Avaaaaa!" A lone tear slipped down my face as Neptune ran towards the girl as well, me taking small steps behind.

"P-koooooo!"

As I expected her to hug Neptune, instead she punched the girl up the chin, sending her spiralling into me as she jumped onto us in a pile, hugging us and giggling.

"Neptuna still weak and Ava still silly!" I gave a weak laugh, putting my arms around Neptune and Peashy as everyone else smiled at the bond we had created with the small CPU.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We stood on the cliff side, in front of a tall building that reached up into the sky as fear seemed to swarm around the area, and the dying screams of people who failed to reach the top floor echoing in my mind.

"So that's where the flowers are…" Our Vert muttered.

"The Cursed Hell Devil Death Bloody Spectral Tower." Blanc said holding a book in front of her.

"That's one hell of a name…totally describes the place though…" I shook a little.

"They're at the top floor, 10,000 floors to be exact."

"10,000!?" The other Vert asked.

"If it weren't for you guys, we wouldn't dare go in there!" Noire said as we looked at them confusedly.

"We…?"

"You can't transform except for Avy right, we're coming with you."

"Yeah, I'll protect you Neptuna!" P-ko pumped a fist in the air as Neptune's eyes became glassy with tears of joy.

"Thank you, minna (everyone)!"

"Remember, you have three hours until that gate opens, and it doesn't open again for another three years!" Tiny Histy warned as we were given timers.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We walked out of the elevator that had taken us from the 4th floor, to the 9,999th floor.

"That was useful!" I grinned.

"Still, a two hour elevator ride is pretty tiring!" Plutia groaned.

"We can take the warp point to the final floor, but there are strong monsters here." Blanc said as Vert smiled.

"And it seems they've come to greet us!" All the tough monsters appeared before us, ready to attack as Blanc looked at them all.

"They certainly look tough…" Her head snapped to the side, her signature red eye showing as she cracked her knuckles, transforming.

"Time to test my guns!"

White Heart held her axe, ready to attack as the other dimensional Vert joined her, pointing her spear at her enemies.

"Go ahead to the top floor, we'll handle them!" We gave a nod, running towards the warp point.

"Two warp thingies, Beru Beru!" P-ko pointed as she was carried in Vert's arms.

"That's right, wait…Beru Beru…?"

"Yah, Beru Beru!" Tears glittered in Vert's eyes as she hugged P-ko to her chest, suffocating the girl in her large bosom.

"She gave me a nickname…" She muttered as I smiled, just as more monsters appeared, Noire glaring as if she could burn a hole through them.

"It's finally my turn!" Noire transformed to Black Heart as Plutia joined her.

"Me too!" Both floating in CPU form they smirked.

"I'll allow you girls to proceed!" We ran towards the warp point, Neptune almost hitting the one that would take us out of the building.

"Close one!" She pressed the correct one as we warped straight towards floor 10,000.

"Yes, we made it to the final floor!" Neptune shot a fist into the air as we smirked, splitting up to search for the flowers.

"Neptune and I ran together, jumping up ledges and finally, finding the shimmering flowers.

"Here they are!" She plucked four of them as a growl was heard and we turned to the side, seeing an ancient dragon we screamed, running.

"Ahhhhhh!" Vert looked up to see us with a gasp.

"This guy's too freakin' big, let's bolt!" We ran for our lives as I transformed, blocking his claws that wanted to rip my wife and friend to pieces.

"You'll regret that asshole!" I made a disc behind my feet, zooming towards him as I slashed at his snout and face, driving my sword into his side, but it wasn't enough. I was sent spiralling to the ground as I lay still, my muscles aching as I floated up again, noticing another three monsters behind us.

"More!?" The dragon took its chance, clawing at me as I blocked its attacks.

"Spiralling Drive!" I spun around in circles until all you could see as a blue and white blur as I threw my sword which cut through the dragon, flying back into my hand as I soared towards the beast.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-yaaaa!" I drove my sword deep into his body, the blue blast making Vert and Neptune cover their eyes as he pixelated to shreds before us. The other monsters weren't happy that they lost a comrade and advanced on us. The large snake like creature's tail shot towards me as Neptune's warning shout was mute to me. The tail smashed into my mid-section as I lay still on the ground, unmoving as black spots danced in my vision.

"Ava, Neptuna!" My head fell to the side as I watched as P-ko sprinted as far as her little legs could take her and leaped, transforming into her Hard Drive Divinity form, Yellow Heart.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" She drove her claws deep into the snake, making fall back as the other monsters shifted back a little.

"Neptuna, Beru-Beru, run for it!" She flew to my side, helping me to my feet as my wings reformed, this time, flashing a light blue and becoming my angelic wings.

Yellow Heart advanced on the whale creature, instantly taking it down as I flew much faster than usual, as I sent a punch towards the other whale and then round house kicked it away, as it was lost into the form of data. A shout was heard as I turned to see the snake creature swinging Yellow Heart around with its tail as she screeched.

"Stop, let go!" I saw Neptune pause and screamed towards her.

"Go Neptune, before the portal closes!" Obviously, being Neptune, she didn't listen. Handing Vert the flowers she summoned her katana and ran towards us.

"Hey you, let P-ko go!" Yellow Heart stared in awe.

"Neptuna…"

"P-ko!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

The snake creature had dropped Yellow Heart and attacked Neptune, it's tail smashing her katana to bits as she fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Bastard!" I flew towards the snake, my leg ready to attack it as I shot my leg out, putting as much force as possible into my kick to bring it to the ground as I smirked towards Neptune while she stared in awe.

Yellow Heart was back in the air beside me.

"Let's get him!"

"Hai!" (Yes/yeah!)

The snake prepared it's attack as we shot towards it, weapons at the ready and a battle cry leaving our lips as we slashed at the creature, bringing it down and reverting it to data and hexagons just as the timer struck 00:00:00 and mini Histy opened the dimensional gate.

Yellow Heart reverted back to human form as P-ko ran up to us.

"Why'd you both stay?"

"We'd never leave you P-ko, you were in danger." Neptune smiled.

"But…"

"And…we got to fight alongside you!" I grinned as the small girl's eyes filled with tears.

"Neptuna…Ava…" A small whimper escaped her lips as she threw her child arms around us in a tight hug.

"Ah, they're still here!?" Noire's voice broke out as Neptune grinned casually.

"Good work everyone!"

Vert frowned slightly at this.

"Now is not the time for that, what will you do?"

"I'll figure something out, something the many character would do y'know?!" We all smiled at the way Neptune always seemed to brighten the mood as we made our way to the warp point.

Neptune tugged at the 'Downstairs' plug as it did nothing.

"Huh, that's weird, perhaps the connectors are bad…" She pulled harder as Blanc winced.

"Myabe you shouldn't be so rough with it…huh…" A bright light lit the room as we screamed, falling back and onto the hard ground. Once the light had dimmed, a voice was heard…two actually…

"Neptune, Avy and…Peashy…" I looked up to see our Noire and Blanc.

"What's going on…?" Our Blanc questioned as they walked in.

"No way, is this…me?"

"I'm here too…" Blanc said as they stood in front of their copies.

Neptune thought for a moment, placing a hand to her chin, she gasped in realisation.

"Did I just find an interdimensional warp point, man, I'm an awesome protagonist!"

"Protagunnish!" P-ko grinned.

The two Blanc stared at each other.

"We really are the same…" Their Blanc smiled.

"Your clothes are really cute…" Our Blanc smiled back.

"So are yours…"

The two Noire's eyes scanned each other in interest.

"Hey…are you…" Their Noire faltered

"Am I what?"

"…Are you lonely…?"

Our Noire's cheeks light up like Christmas lights as she screeched.

"_Excuse _me!?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nepgear chased P-ko who had her brand new piece of technology, but failed to catch the small toddler as IF, Compa, Neptune, Plutia and I conversed. Plutia pulled a picture out from her pocket, showing IF and Compa as toddlers in her dimension.

"We're…kids…?"

"You're so cute Iffy!"

"Y-You're the cute one!" IF's cheeks blazed as she smiled.

A small alarm clock rang as P-ko gasped, throwing Nepgear's tech into the air as she ran, letting Nepgear catch her item and let out a breath.

"What's going on…?"

"You'll see!" I smiled towards Neptune as we gathered round P-ko who opened two puddings that fell to mush.

"Here!" She handed them to Neptune and I as we smiled.

"Peashy-chan made it!" Compa smiled as we lifted our puddings, everyone getting one , as we agreed on cheering.

"To Planeptune, to our dimensions…and finally…to Gamindustri!" We held our puddings high in the air, cheering loudly as if the other countries would hear.

"Cheers!" I turned to Neptune with a smile as I pressed a passionate kiss to her lips.

"Cheers…Neptune…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**This is the end of Blue! But…I'm thinking of making a crossover sequel to it! I was thinking Harry Potter or something, something that I really know. Maybe Fairy Tail…Opinions please! This isn't the end! ;D**

**Until next time…**

**-Demonpie17**


End file.
